Remember Past
by BeautyLittle
Summary: Durant la guerre, un relation secrète et interdite c'était créé entre Drago et Hermione. À la fin de la guerre, quand Voldemort fut vaincu par Harry Potter, le ministère de la magie décida que touts les mangemorts retrouvés, seraient enfermés à Azkaban. Drago sera jugé pour ses actions mais à quelle prix Hermione arrivera à lutter pour sauver Drago alors qu'un nouveau danger plane.
1. chapter 1

La guerre était enfin finie, touts les sorciers et sorcières pouvaient enfin vivre leurs vies comme autrefois avant que Voldemort ne revienne à la vie. Pendant des jours, des sorciers fêtaient cette liberté alors que d'autre enterraient leurs proches. Voilà les conséquences de la guerre. Toutes ces personnes qui se sont battus fièrement pour la liberté, méritent maintenant le repos.

Le mérite revenait surtout au survivant, L'élu, à celui qui a survécu. Harry Potter avait tué celui dont on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le monde des sorciers était en paix. Mais pourtant, au ministère de la magie, la fin de la guerre leurs créaient beaucoup de travail. Il y a quelques jours, le ministère de la magie, a décrété que toutes les personnes qui ont participés aux manigances de Voldemort, seraient jugés mais tous envoyés à la prison de Azkaban où ils devront tous y rester jusqu'à leurs morts.

Quand Voldemort a été tué par Harry, touts ses partisans se sont échappés, ce qui a provoqué leurs recherches qui a été obligatoirement prit en charge par les aurores du ministère. En ce jour, le jugement de Drago Malefoy avait lieu et beaucoup de sorciers étaient là pour participer à ce jugement. Harry Potter était présent, ainsi que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Cette dernière était la plus inquiète pour le blond, car oui, depuis quelques mois, Hermione Granger était tombée amoureuse de son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy.

Durant leurs sixième année, un lien s'était créé entre eux, laissant place à l'amour. Un amour interdit, passionné, intense mais pourtant impossible. Tout cela avait commencé le jour où Hermione avait pleurée après avoir vu Lavande embrasser Ron après le premier match de Quidditch de ce dernier. Elle avait été pleurer sur les marches près des cachots et ses sanglots avaient attirés Drago qui s'était moqué d'elle mais avait finalement comprit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'amuser avec elle à la charrier, donc à la place de partir comme il l'aurait fait, il s'était assit avec elle et l'avait consolé.

Au fil du temps, ils avaient appris à se connaitre et le sentiment d'amour s'était vite placé entre eux deux. Depuis ce jour, ces deux êtres s'aimaient en cachette pour leurs sécurités respectives et vice-versa. Touts les membres du conseil étaient présents et chacun donnait son avis sur le sujet de Drago qui n'était pas très favorable, il fallait se l'avouer. Hermione voulait intervenir mais avant d'entrer dans la salle, le ministre a bien précisé que seul Harry Potter pouvait dire quelques choses, seulement si le conseil lui accorde la parole.

\- Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, sang-pur et aussi ancien partisans de vous-savez-qui. Vous êtes présent pour êtres jugé sur votre trahison envers notre monde pour aller du côté du seigneur des ténèbres. Est-ce vrai ?

La voix du ministre résonnait dans la salle de jugement. Drago était au centre de la pièce, debout, la tête baissé et les mains attachés dans le dos comme un animal sauvage.

\- Oui... Confirma le blond sans pour autant relever la tête pour affronter le regard du conseil.

\- Affirmez-vous avoir utilisé un des sortilèges impardonnables ?

\- Non...

Les membres du conseil chuchotèrent entre eux devant la réponse du blond qui était clair et net. Bien sûr, le ministre ne croirait jamais Drago et le mettrait tout de même à Azkaban même si il n'a pas utilisé un de ces fameux sortilèges impardonnables. Hermione trouvait ça injuste. Elle savait que Drago disait la vérité, il n'en a utilisé aucun puisqu'il lui aurait dit si ça avait été le cas.

\- Je répète ma question Monsieur Malefoy ! Affirmez-vous avoir utilisé un des sortilèges impardonnables ?! Haussa le ton le ministre.

\- Je vous le répète, je n'ai pas utilisé de sort impardonnable. Grogna Drago devant l'obstination du ministre.

\- Vous mentez !

Dans les gradins, Hermione voulait intervenir, leurs dire que Drago disait vrai mais elle pourrait bien se faire arrêter pour cette intervention. Hermione se tourna vers le survivant alors que celui-ci continuait de bien observer le jugement de son pire ennemi.

\- Harry, Drago dit la vérité. Il n'en a pas utilisé un seul. Dis quelques choses ! Chuchota légèrement Hermione à son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne peux rien faire Hermione. Il faut que ce soit eux qui m'accorde la parole. Je ne peux pas intervenir comme ça. Répondit Harry en continuant de regarder la scène alors que Hermione était sur le point de se lever pour intervenir.

Sentant bien la souffrance de sa meilleure amie, Harry posa sa main sur celle de Hermione qui était tremblante. Tremblante de tristesse ou bien d'énervement. Le survivant se pencha légèrement sur Hermione pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Hermione ? Tu es prête à tout pour le sauver ?

La concernée hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord.

\- Même à dire la vérité sur vous deux ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un regard plus que déterminé dans les yeux. C'est vrai, elle était prête à tout pour le sauver, même si cela voulait dire que le monde des sorciers devait savoir qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe était amoureuse d'un sang-pur.

\- Je ne mens pas, je n'en ai jamais utilisé un seul ! Reprit Drago encore une fois.

Le ministre soupira et se tourna vers le conseil pour leur demander leurs avis sur le sujet de Drago Malefoy.

\- Cela pourrait très bien être la vérité mais un mangemort et surtout un partisan assez proche de vous-savez-qui, est obligé d'en utiliser un. Dit une femme parmi une des nombreuses personnes du conseil.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas dire que c'est la vérité puisque les paroles seules de monsieur Malefoy ne sont pas valables. Répondit une autre personne du conseil.

\- C'est bien vrai. Le ministre se tourna vers l'accusé - Avez-vous des témoins qui peuvent affirmer vos mots Monsieur Malefoy ?

Hermione jura silencieuse. Elle savait que ce que demandait le ministre était presque impossible puisque les seuls personnes qui auraient pus être témoin de ce genre de scène était les mangemorts. Mais tout les mangemorts étaient à Azkaban ou bien mort.

\- Avez-vous un témoin ? Répéta le ministre devant le silence du blond qui commençait à faire impatienter le conseil.

\- Oui !

Alors que Drago allait répondre, une autre voix s'éleva dans la salle. Tous regardèrent la personne et virent que Harry Potter était debout dans les gradins et commençait à descendre les marches pour ensuite rejoindre Drago au centre du rond où Harry avait déjà été en cinquième année pour avoir utilisé la magie contre un détraqueur dans le monde moldu. Des gradins, Hermione était heureuse que Harry est intervenu car Drago allait dire qu'il n'avait pas de témoin et ça aurait été trop tard pour lui ensuite.

\- Monsieur Potter, il me semble que nous vous avons pas donné la permission de parole. Dit le ministre alors que Harry était à présent à côté de Drago.

\- Vous avez demandez un témoin. Et bien je suis là. Vous ne pouvez interdire un témoignage Monsieur le ministre !

\- C'est bien vrai. Monsieur Potter peut dire son témoignage. Répondit un homme du conseil.

\- Soit ! Dites-nous votre témoignage Monsieur Potter.

\- Je certifie que Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas utilisé de sort impardonnable car il y a plus de 1 an de cela, peu avant la mort de Albus Dumbledore, ancien directeur à l'école Poudlard. Monsieur Malefoy avait la mission de tuer Dumbledore mais alors qu'il l'avait désarmé, Drago a baissé sa baguette alors qu'il aurait pu le tuer de sang-froid.

\- Ce que vous dites remonte à loin, vous ne pouvez pas savoir si Monsieur Malefoy a utilisé des sorts impardonnables durant tout ce temps, Monsieur Potter.

\- Je le sais car j'ai moi-même un témoin qui peut le montrer. Une personne qui savait ce que Monsieur Malefoy faisait et pensait, ce témoin le suivait partout et sait ce que l'accusé à fait. Explique Harry d'une voix ferme.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda un membre du conseil.

\- Hermione Granger !

Harry, Drago ainsi que le ministre et les membres du conseil, se tournèrent vers la concernée qui se levait du banc.

\- Vous dites que Miss Granger était proche de Monsieur Malefoy ? Est-ce cela que vous dites Monsieur Potter ? Demanda le ministre en continuant de regarder Hermione qui ne bougeait pas.

\- C'est bien cela, Monsieur le ministre. Hocha Harry.

\- Si Miss Granger a un témoignage à faire, nous devons la laisser parler. Dit une femme du conseil.

\- Vous avez raison... Approchez Miss Granger. Monsieur Potter, veuillez retournez vous assoir.

Hermione descendit les marches alors que son meilleur ami retournait à l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter. Lorsqu'elle croisa Harry dans les marches, celui-ci lui sourit pour la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le stresse de Hermione s'accentuait en elle, elle avait peur, peur de ne pas réussir à libérer Drago et que celui-ci finisse à Azkaban pour une durée indéterminée. L'imaginer dans cette horrible prison lui faisait peur et lui donnait de terrible nausées qu'elle réussissait quand même à contrôler.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement comment était Sirius Black quand il s'était échappé de cette prison. Il était maigre, il avait la peau sur les os, il ressemblait à un homme squelettique et il était surtout devenu fou à force d'être torturé et séquestré dans cette cellule qui devait n'avoir aucune hygiène de vie. Sirius avait du vivre avec des rats et des puces. Il se servait de la paille pour dormir. Hermione arrivait très bien à imaginer Drago à la place du parrain du survivant.

Elle ne pouvait laisser celui qu'elle aime souffrir plus qu'il n'a déjà souffert pour rien. Elle finit par arriver devant le conseil et le ministre. Elle se mit à côté de Drago et le regarda avec des yeux réconfortant, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle allait le sortir de cet enfer.

\- Miss Granger, affirmez-vous que Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas utilisé de sort impardonnable ?

\- Je l'affirme !

\- Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ? Demanda un homme du conseil.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago qui comprenait l'aide qu'elle lui demandait avec son regard. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment révéler leur relation au conseil. Drago hocha la tête pour la motiver. La sorcière lui sourit pour le remercier et se mit droite devant le ministre ainsi que le conseil qui attendaient qu'elle témoigne.

\- Je peux l'affirmer car j'étais avec lui tout le temps et il me disait tout...

\- Monsieur Malefoy aurait bien pu vous mentir Miss Granger.

\- C'est impossible qu'il est pu me mentir !

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce que... Nous sommes ensembles... Dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

\- Cela veut dire ?

Hermione soupira en baissant la puis ensuite reprit une grande bouffé d'air dans ses poumons pour la motiver. Elle finit par relever la tête rapidement.

\- Drago Malefoy et moi sortons ensembles... Nous nous aimons !

La voix de Hermione se répandit dans toute la pièce et la révélation fit un brouhaha parmi le conseil. Chacun faisait un commentaire surprit sur cette étrange révélation qu'ils ne pensaient jamais entendre de la part de Hermione Granger. Cela pouvait se comprendre, c'était étonnant d'apprendre que un Sang-Pur comme Drago Malefoy, aime une sang-mêlé comme Hermione Granger.

Le père du blond avait toujours porté une grande importance au sang des sorciers et pour lui, il n'était pas question de mélanger ce sang si précieux. De plus, tout le monde savait que cet homme froid avait apprit à son fils cette importance et tous pensait que le dernier des Malefoy allait suivre le même chemin que son paternel. Alors, c'était obligatoirement un choque dans la salle de jugement en apprenant que un sang-pur aimait une sang-mêlé. Une race en dessous de la sienne.

\- Silence ! Cria le ministre en mettant sa baguette sous sa gorge pour faire au-parleur.

Le bruit du conseil cessa mais quelques chuchotements se faisaient quand même entendre. Le ministre se racla la gorge pour faire cesser ces chuchotements. Quand le silence de plomb régna une nouvelle fois dans la salle de jugement, le ministre de la magie se remit à regarder les deux amants qui se regardaient.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, affirmez-vous les paroles de Miss Granger ?

\- Je les affirme. J'aime Hermione ! Dit haut et fort Drago devant le conseil pour bien faire comprendre que tout ce que disait Hermione était vrai et que rien n'était un mensonge.

Les chuchotements reprirent de plus belles. C'était la première fois que le conseil et le ministre voyait un Malefoy confesser aussi facilement ses sentiments puisque Lucius Malefoy, qui était passé avant son fils, n'a pas eut les mêmes expressions que son fils. Tout le monde connaissait la famille Malefoy.

Ils connaissaient tous leurs froideur ainsi que leurs incapacités à montrer aussi facilement leurs émotions devant une foule. Ils étaient tous bien trop fière pour cela, alors voir le fils des Malefoy dire haut et fort qu'il aimait cette sorcière malgré la différence de sang, était impressionnant et choquant pour tous.

\- Admettons que Monsieur Malefoy dise la vérité et qu'il n'ait jamais utilisé un sort impardonnable, cela ne prouve pas son innocence car il a quand même été au service du seigneur des ténèbres ! S'écria une femme âgée par dessus les chuchotements des autres membres du conseil.

Cette femme devait sûrement être l'adjointe du ministre, se dit Hermione en la regardant de haut en bas.

\- C'est bien vrai et aucun témoin ne peut le nier car Monsieur Malefoy porte sur son avant bras gauche la marque des ténèbres. Dit le ministre en désignant le bras gauche de Drago qui était caché par un maillot de la prison du ministère.

\- Monsieur le ministre ! C'est bien vrai que Monsieur Malefoy porte cette marque mais c'est parce qu'il a été obligé par la faute de son père ! Affirma Hermione.

\- Nous avons déjà eut connaissance de cette information Miss Granger mais cela ne nous importe peu car cela ne peut pas excuser touts les faits que Monsieur Malefoy à exécuté au côté du seigneur des ténèbres ! Dit le ministre en prenant le petit marteau en bois.

Le ministre de la magie tapa sur la table du haut de son mini bureau où il jugeait les sorciers.

\- Le jugement est terminé ! Monsieur Malefoy sera envoyé à Azkaban pour ces 15 prochaines années, ensuite un jugement pour décider de sa libération sera fait puis nous jugerons si il devra être sur surveillance ou non durant sa libération ! La séance est levée !

Des aurores entrèrent dans la salle de jugement et prirent Drago par les coudes puisque ses mains sont attachées dans le dos par des chaînes magiques qui l'entouraient de tout son bas ventre pour ensuite attacher le tout avec les chaînes attachées à ses mains. Alors que les aurores étaient prêts à l'emmener, Hermione se précipita vers lui en se mettant devant lui. Ses larmes étaient prêtes à couler. Elle avait échouée ! Elle n'avait pas réussie à sortir celui qu'elle aimait de cette prison qui allait le retenir prisonnier durant 15 ans. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir celui qu'elle aime souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas ça pour lui et elle voulait encore moins être séparée de lui.

\- Je suis désolée Drago !

Les larmes de Hermione glissèrent rapidement sur ses joues pour enfin finir par une cascade de larme. Drago fut horrifié par le spectacle que lui offrait celle qu'il aime. La voir ainsi pleurer lui déchirait le coeur. Il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle mais il savait qu'il devait quand même payé pour le mal qu'il a fait. Il voulait payé le mal qu'il a fait quand il était avec le seigneur des ténèbres mais aussi quand il a fait du mal à celle qu'il aimait.

Durant 6 ans, Drago avait martyrisé Hermione à cause de son sang et maintenant il l'aimait, alors pour lui, il devait être puni pour ce qu'il a fait. Pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Il a détruit une fille qui n'avait rien fait à cause de son sang et qu'il détestait du plus profond de son être et maintenant il l'aimait à en crever pour elle. Maintenant, Drago serait prêt à tout pour elle. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'il puisse vivre sans elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione... Je mérite ce qui m'arrive. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir !

Avec le visage ruisselé de larme, Hermione posa sa main sur la joue de Drago. Celui-ci savoura le doux contact que lui offrait celle qu'il aime. Le blond ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour accentuer et savourer encore plus la douce main de sa bien aimée. Drago se disait qu'il ne pourrait plus sentir cette main chaude et rassurante qu'il aimait.

\- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Drago, je te ferais sortir de cette enfer !

Les aurores commencèrent à emmener Drago pour le reconduire dans sa cellule dans le ministère. Hermione voulait le suivre pour pouvoir encore le toucher mais Harry l'en empêcha en la prenant dans ses bras par derrière le dos de sa meilleure amie. Hermione se débattait pour essayer de se libérer des bras de Harry mais celui-ci faisait son possible pour la retenir.

Elle ne faisait que de l'appeler comme un appel à l'aide. Drago regardait derrière lui autant qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait imprimer dans son esprit d'image de Hermione.

\- Je t'en pris Potter, prends soin d'elle ! S'écria Drago qui se faisait pousser par les aurores pour qu'il avance alors qu'il continuait de regarder en arrière malgré la force que les aurores utilisaient pour qu'il regarde devant lui.

Harry chuchota un simple « oui ». Le survivant avait du mal à voir sa meilleure amie qui souffrait devant lui. Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il était impuissant. Il était rare de voir Hermione avec les larmes qui lui inondaient le visage et des cries hystériques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge. Elle ne faisait que d'appeler celui qu'elle aime. Drago était maintenant le seul qui contait dans son coeur.

\- Drago ! Drago ! Drago !

Hermione cria de désespoir durant un moment jusqu'à ce que les aurores sortirent et fermèrent la porte de la salle de jugement derrière eux. Drago avait disparu du champ de vision de Hermione et un profond vide et désespoir s'installa au fond d'elle. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché son coeur sans aucune pitié. La sorcière s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant toutes les larmes qui lui restaient.

Jamais elle n'allait l'abandonner mais Hermione savait bien au fond d'elle que le conseil ne donnerait jamais la liberté à un sorcier qui a été du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, même par obligation. Elle allait devoir se battre dur pour libérer Drago !


	2. chapter 2 (02-07 02:47:50)

« Le jugement de Drago Malefoy fut décidé et mit en place. Ce dernier a été décrété comme mangemort et sera donc envoyé et enfermé dans la prison de Azkaban pour une durée de 15 ans. Lors de ce jugement, nous avons apprit qu'une relation était née entre la célèbre Hermione Granger et le ténébreux Drago Malefoy. Pour en savoir plus sur ce couple impossible, nous avons questionné plusieurs sorciers qui connaissaient les deux amants.

À cause de notre impossibilité à pouvoir interviewer Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy nous avons du trouver d'autre personnes proches. Nous avons bien sûr commencé par interviewer le père de Drago Malefoy, en d'autre terme, Lucius Malefoy.

Celui-ci étant enfermé à la prison du ministère pendant un temps indéterminée avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à Azkaban, nous avons du le rencontrer dans cette prison où cet homme était menotté. Lors de cette rencontre, nous avons du expliquer à ce dernier le pourquoi de notre présence. Nous lui avons tout expliqué sur son fils et Hermione Granger, qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Sang-mêlé. La réaction de Lucius Malefoy en apprenant la relation de son fils fut assez choquante.

Lucius Malefoy était d'abord surprit mais en comprenant que l'information était vraie, il s'est approché des barres de la cellule et a décrété que son fils ne s'abaisserait jamais à aimer une "Sang-de-Bourbe" selon ses dires. Sa voix à ensuite commencée à s'élever, il demandait à parler d'urgence à son fils. En comprenant que Lucius Malefoy ne connaissait rien sur la situation nous avons été parlé au célèbre Harry Potter qui est le meilleur ami de Hermione Granger. Nous avons interviewé L'élu et il nous a décrété que la relation entre Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger était bien réelle.

Les réponses à nos questions sont maintenant claires. La célèbre Hermione Granger, connue aussi pour être la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, et le ténébreux Drago Malefoy, connu aussi comme Sang-pur mais aussi ancien mangemort, sont bien effectivement amant ! Nous ne savons pas comment vivront les amants lors de leur séparation mais nous en serons plus bientôt »

Hermione jeta le journal Daily Prophet sur la table en lâchant un grognement contre ce journal et ce qui était écrit. La nouvelle avait été vite. Tout le monde des sorciers savaient pour la relation que entreprenait Drago et Hermione. Harry, qui était en face d'elle sur la table du terrier, souffla en voyant que dans tout les journaux ils disaient à peu près la même chose. Ron était adossé à la cuisinière de sa mère, avec une pomme à la main et regardaient ses deux amis sans rien dire.

\- Tu le savais que ça allait se dérouler ainsi Hermione. Dit Harry en rangeant les journaux du matin à l'opposé de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je le savais bien mais au moment où j'ai dis ça, je ne pensais qu'à sauver Drago et rien d'autre. Et maintenant apprendre que son père est au courant ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. Je sais que Drago ne voulait pas que son père l'apprenne, pas comme ça en tout cas... Répondit Hermione en soupirant avec les yeux cernés à cause du manque de sommeil.

\- Si Malefoy ne voulait pas que son père sache pour vous deux, ça veut dire qu'il a honte de toi ! Intervint Ron depuis son arrivé dans la cuisine.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise Ron ! S'écria la mère de Ron qui venait juste de descendre de sa chambre.

Molly vint se mettre sur une chaise à côté de Hermione. Il n'était que 6 heure du matin et touts les quatres étaient déjà levés. Hermione n'avait pas dormie de la nuit, elle cherchait désespérément un moyen de faire sortir Drago de la prison, même si cela consistait à ne pas dormir la nuit. Et depuis quelques temps, Hermione vomissait beaucoup le matin, elle pensait que c'était parce qu'elle ne dormait pas assez et ne mangeait pas beaucoup non plus.

Elle ne disait, bien sûr, rien de touts ça à personne. Elle ne voulait inquiéter personne sur une petite maladie qui allait bientôt disparaître. Hermione n'était pas égoïste, et savait très bien que la famille Weasley avait du mal à faire leurs deuils. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Fred était mort durant la guerre, et cela avait beaucoup affectée tout le monde et Hermione ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle alors que cette pauvre famille avait déjà leurs nombreux problèmes.

Harry dormait seulement que quelques heures pour être quand même en forme et pouvoir être au côté de sa meilleure amie dans ses moments d'inquiétudes. Il savait bien qu'elle dormait peu et mangeait peu et faisait tout pour trouver un moyen d'aider celui qu'elle aime. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour elle puisque à chaque fois qu'il lui disait de manger, elle refusait disant qu'il y avait plus urgent.

Ron se souciait bien sûr de Hermione mais ne se souciait pas de Drago. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter que cette sale fouine soit avec Hermione, il avait tout fait pour les séparer, malheureusement pour lui, rien n'avait marché mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas abandonner cette dernière juste par jalousie. Molly embrassa Hermione sur la joue en passant une main maternelle dans ses cheveux avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- Comment tu vas Hermione ce matin ? Tu as dormie ? Demanda Molly inquiète pour celle qu'elle considérée comme sa fille.

\- Oui, j'ai dormie Molly...

\- Ne me mens pas Hermione. Je peux le voir sur ton visage que tu as du dormir que 1h ou 2h !

\- J'ai quand même dormie. Reprit Hermione fascinée par sa baguette qui tournait agilement entres ses doigts.

\- Hermione, tu dois prendre soins de toi, Drago n'aimerait pas te voir comme ça... Tu pourrais tomber malade si tu continues à ne pas dormir et de ne pas manger normalement... Je vais vous préparer le petit déjeuner !

Molly se leva, le sourire au lèvre pour essayer d'encourager du mieux qu'elle le pouvait Hermione. Elle savait que depuis l'arrestation de Drago, la santé de Hermione chutait sans que personne ne puisse faire quelques choses, et quand elle est revenue du jugement de l'héritier des Malefoy, cela n'a fait qu'aggraver sa pauvre santé qui était déjà bien atteinte.

Molly n'avait pas tout de suite acceptée cette relation, comme son fils, mais rapidement, elle avait comprit qu'un amour puissant était vraiment réel entre eux et elle ne pouvait ne pas accepter cette relation, sous peine de devoir dire adieu à celle qu'elle considère comme sa fille. Molly se dirigea vers sa cuisinière en poussant légèrement son dernier fils avant de commencer à cuisiner le délicieux petit déjeuné que la femme Weasley adorait faire à sa famille.

Enlevé de sa cuisinière, Ron finit par s'installer à côté de Harry et prit un des journaux qui parlait de Hermione et Malefoy puisque, depuis son réveil, il n'avait encore rien lu sur ce qui racontait sur le couple qu'il voulait à tout prit faire séparer. Hermione se leva de sa chaise en bois en soupirant. Des affreuses crampes à l'estomac lui donnaient d'affreux mal de ventre.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, je vais chercher d'autres moyens de libérer Drago...

Hermione prit sa baguette et les journaux pour se diriger vers les vieux escaliers grinçants du Terrier. Elle fit observée par tout les membres présents dans la cuisine, et chacun s'inquiétait énormément pour elle. Ils la voyaient dépérir de jour en jour et personne ne pouvait la sauver. Si, il y avait bien une chose mais chacun savait que c'était une chose impossible. La délivrance de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione arriva dans sa chambre, balança sa baguette et les journaux sur son lit et se précipita silencieusement dans les toilettes où elle recracha le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait engloutie la veille. Elle essayait de vomir en silence pour ne alerter personne dans la maison mais les douleurs d'estomac ne l'arrangeait en rien. Pendant un bon moment, Hermione resta dans les toilettes à vomir le peu de chose qu'elle avait dans son ventre. Bientôt, elle rejoignit sa chambre où elle finit par s'allonger.

La sorcière se tenait le ventre et essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur de son estomac et celle de son crâne qui tambourinait violemment dans celle-ci. Finalement, l'ancienne Gryffondor finit par s'endormir. Vers les 8 heures, le soleil était présent et les rayons du soleil parcouraient la chambre de Hermione puisque la veille, la sorcière n'avait pas fermée les volets, pensant qu'elle n'allait pas dormir. Son ventre lui faisait toujours affreusement mal mais, heureusement, sa douleur à la tête avait finie par disparaître. Hermione se leva avec difficulté de son lit en se massant le cou qui est engourdit à cause de la position dans laquelle elle était restée pour essayer de faire passer son mal de ventre.

Après un large soupire de fatigue, Hermione se leva de son lit avec sa baguette en main mais son regard s'attarda sur les journaux qu'elle avait balancés il y a quelques heures sur son lit. À chaque une de journaux, se trouvaient Drago et elle. Sur une des image magique qui bougeait, son regard était attiré par l'image de Drago. Il ne souriait pas, il avait son regard neutre qu'il affichait à longueur de temps quand il était devant des gens mais devant elle, il avait un sourire charmeur qu'il adorait afficher pour Hermione, il portait aussi son éternel costume noir qui lui donnait un air noble. Malgré son manque de sourire, Hermione le trouvait beau sous n'importe quelle expression que cet homme affichait.

L'image avait été prise après la guerre, quand les journalistes avaient interrogés touts les sorciers sur la guerre et ils avaient tous été surpris de voir que Drago Malefoy était du côté du survivant donc ils l'avait pris en photo et voilà ce que le Daily Prophet avait mit en photo de couverture pour les unes. Hermione prit la journal entres les mains et positionna sa baguette devant la photo de Drago.

\- Diffinito.

La photo se découpa du journal et glissa lentement sur le drap du lit. En y pensant, Hermione n'avait aucune photo de Drago et alors qu'il se pourrait qu'ils se puissent plus se voir, lui arrachait le coeur. Si elle ne le voit plus, elle ne verra plus son visage mais chaque jour elle se devait de voir son visage. C'était quelque chose de vitale depuis qu'ils s'aiment. Hermione prit la photo sur le lit et balança le journal découpé. Elle fixa l'image qui bougeait pendant un moment puis la serra contre son coeur comme si c'était vraiment à Drago qu'elle faisait cette étreinte.

Elle relâcha la photo et la posa sur la petite table de nuit où était posés une bougie, pour le peu de lumière la nuit, de nombreuses notes écrites où y étaient les idées de Hermione pour la libération de Drago qui avaient été écrites sur des parchemins. La sorcière regarda une dernière fois la photo de ses yeux fatigués et décida de descendre pour rejoindre la famille Weasley et les invités, comme elle, au Terrier.

En descendant les marches de la maison, Hermione s'arrêta en milieu de chemin, intriguée, en entendant les voix de la famille qui semblait parler à son sujet.

\- Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, et Drago n'est même pas encore enfermé... Souffla la voix de Harry que Hermione pouvait très bien reconnaitre qui venait de la cuisine.

\- Ma pauvre enfant, elle est tellement triste qu'elle en est tombée malade... Répondit Molly.

\- Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour sortir Malefoy de prison ! On ne peut pas laisser tomber Hermione comme ça ! S'écria Ginny.

\- Arthur, tu pourrais essayer d'en parler avec le ministre au conseil. Dit la femme de ce dernier.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis Molly, je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis en aucun droit placé à pouvoir parlé avec le ministre de ce genre de chose... Répondit Arthur.

\- En d'autre terme, on ne peut vraiment rien faire... Conclut Ginny.

\- On ne va pas laisser tomber comme ça !

\- On a déjà tout essayer Harry, même lors de son jugement, et ça n'a servit à rien... On doit se faire une idée; Malefoy va être envoyé à Azkaban pour les 15 prochaines années et Hermione va tomber malade encore plus qu'elle ne l'ait et sûrement nous faire une terrible dépression... Soupira Georges.

Assez d'en entendre plus sur les conclusions de touts ses amis qui sont négatives sur la libération de Drago, elle décida de reprendre sa descente dans les marchés pour rejoindre les autres et ignorer tout ce qu'elle avait entendue depuis sa descente. À son arrivée dans la cuisine, tous se turent à son entrée. Hermione s'asseya sur une des chaise de la longue table en bois dans le silence complet, aucun n'osait parler puisque leur précédente conversation concernait l'arrivée.

\- Hermione ! Ma chérie ! Tu as dormie ? Demanda Molly d'une voix maternelle.

\- Oui... 2 heures !

\- On t'a réveillés ? Tu peux aller te recoucher si tu veux...

\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps sur mes recherches...

Tous regardèrent Hermione avec tristesse. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à laisser tomber Drago et pourtant, les personnes de la table avaient déjà perdu tout espoir pour libérer celui qu'elle aime.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda Molly en posant une assiette pleine de bonne nourriture devant elle.

\- Désolée Molly, mais je n'ai pas très faim...

\- Hermione ! Ça fait 3 jours que tu n'as pas mangée ! S'écria Ginny terriblement inquiète pour la santé de sa meilleure amie.

\- Si, j'ai bue de l'eau...

\- Mione ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va te nourrir et donner des forces ! Alors maintenant, tu manges ! Sermonna Harry en remettant l'assiette de Hermione devant elle alors qu'elle venait juste de dégager celle-ci de sa vue.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, Harry ! Insista Hermione pour dire qu'elle n'allait pas reprendre encore une fois cette discussion qui ne se terminera pas.

Hermione savait que ses amis s'inquiétaient tous pour elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à changer sa façon de faire en ce moment même car elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, sortir Drago de prison. Empêcher le ministère de l'envoyer à Azkaban pendant 15 ans. Drago n'avait rien fait et le pire c'était que le ministère le savait grâce aux témoignages mais ils n'écoutaient rien et faisaient ce qui leurs plaisaient sans se soucier des autres. Des cris de hiboux fit sortir Hermione de ses pensées.

Les hiboux entrèrent chacun leurs tours par la fenêtre laissée grande ouverte par madame Weasley pour les laisser entrer sans se faire mal. Chaque hiboux posèrent les courriers devant leurs destinataires. Un grand hiboux royal posa une lettre devant elle, ainsi qu'un simple hibou qui suivit derrière l'autre hibou qui repartit du Terrier. Hermione prit les lettres dans ses mains et les regardèrent. Il y en avait une avec le seau du ministère et un autre seau qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille.

Le seau des Malefoy !

En tournant la lettre pour regarder son nom écrit dessus, elle pût distinguer aisément l'écriture de celui qu'elle aime. Drago avait réussi à lui écrire malgré son emprisonnement de courte durée au ministère.


	3. chapter 3

Hermione fixait les lettres avec un regard fatigué et inquiet. Elle était inquiète de ce que pouvait être raconté dans la lettre provenant du ministère de la magie. Elle se décida à ouvrir celle de Drago. Elle était tellement impatiente de savoir comment il allait. Chaque jour, Hermione souhaitait de tout son coeur que rien ne lui arrive. Des cauchemars hantaient ses faibles temps de sommeil de son inquiétude pour Drago depuis qu'il à été enfermé.

Elle regarda le grand duc de Drago ainsi que les membres présents dans la cuisine qui la fixaient. Elle arracha l'enveloppe pour prendre la lettre à l'intérieur. Son coeur battait contre sa poitrine. Elle s'imaginait le pire. Hermione s'imaginait que Drago lui annonçait qu'il allait être transféré un peu plus tôt à Azkaban. Ou même que sa santé se dégradait, ou alors que le ministère a changé d'avis et avait décidé de le tuer. Elle s'imaginait toutes les choses impossibles qui la faisaient souffrir. La sorcière déplia la lettre et commença sa lecture.

« Ma chère Hermione,

Cette lettre est la seule et sûrement la dernière que je t'enverrai. Dans peu de temps je serais envoyé à Azkaban et nous ne nous reverrons pas avant 15 ans... Je ne te demande pas de m'attendre, je veux que tu continues ta vie, mais sans moi. Je suis un Malefoy, même si ma famille n'est plus ce qu'elle était, tu sais que c'est dur pour moi de te dire ce que je ressens mais pour toi, je laisse le peu de fierté qui me reste pour te dire ces derniers mots. Mon amour, je t'aime et c'est parce que je t'aime que jamais je ne pourrais te forcer à m'attendre durant 15 ans et donc te priver de touts ce que tu souhaites. Je veux que tu te marie avec un autre homme, que tu es les enfants que tu souhaitais avoir et aussi le travail de tes rêves que tu voulais avoir au ministère. Nous nous sommes faits des promesses, mais je ne pourrais jamais les tenir même si je t'avais promis que je les tiendrais. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse à cause de moi, je ne peux t'infliger 15 ans de tristesse et de solitude. Dans le fond de ma cellule, je repenserai à touts mes moments passés à tes côtés. Je t'aime Hermione et je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Au revoir,

Drago Malefoy »

Une grimace se mit à se former sur le visage de Hermione. Elle jeta la lettre sur la table puis se leva de sa chaise dans un grincement qui retentit dans la cuisine silencieuse depuis qu'elle s'était mise à lire. La brune prit la lettre du ministère et retourna dans sa chambre dans un large mouvement de jambe qui la conduisit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Comment pouvait-il un tant soit peu dire ce genre de chose ? "Continue ta vie mais sans moi" ? Et puis quoi encore ! Drago a vraiment cru qu'elle allait l'abandonner juste parce qu'il lui demandait ? Il ne savait pas qui elle était alors.

Hermione était une femme qui allait au bout des choses et si elle avait décidée de le faire sortir de sa peine, elle allait le faire, même si elle devait donner toute son énergie. Peu importe ce qu'il voulait, Hermione allait l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de prison ! Qu'il le veuille ou non d'ailleurs ! La sorcière soupira d'agacement et lâcha la lettre de sa main alors qu'elle se levait brutalement de la chaise pour monter ensuite à tout allure dans sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit en serrant fort la lettre, pas encore ouverte du ministère, entre ses mains. Les larmes roulèrent et roulèrent sur son visage, jusqu'à devenir une fontaine incontrôlable. Hermione ne pouvait plus se retenir de pleurer, elle s'était déjà beaucoup retenu depuis l'emprisonnement de Drago.

Alors recevoir une lettre qui contenait tous ce qu'elle ne souhaitait jamais entendre de la part du blond, fut la goutte d'eau qui lui fit déborder le vase. Les pleurs assourdissants et déchirants de l'ancienne Gryffondor se fit entendre du bas de l'escalier où était toujours les membres du Phoenix. Le front de Ginny se déforma à l'entente des pleurs de sa meilleure amie qui venait enfin de lâcher après quelques semaines de douleurs. La rousse se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger directement vers la place où était Hermione, suivit de prêt par Harry qui suivait ses pas. Elle ramassa la lettre se trouvant sur le sol, complètement pliée à cause des mains de Hermione qui l'avait serrée depuis le début de sa lecture, comme l'avait remarquée Ginny.

Durant sa lecture, le visage de Ginny se transforma d'horreur et ses mains se serrer de colère contre la feuille. Une grande colère se propagea dans tout son corps à chaque mot qu'elle lisait. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel envers Hermione ? Voilà ce que Ginny se criait dans sa tête alors qu'elle balança la lettre sur la table avant de rejoindre Hermione en une grande enjambée dans sa chambre. Les membres du Phoenix furent assez surpris du comportement étrange des deux jeunes filles à cause de la lettre. Intrigué, Harry prit la lettre entre ses mains et commença à déjà lire les premières lignes jusqu'à ce que la voix de Ron éclata le silence que régnait dans la cuisine.

\- Harry, lis-là à haute voix...

Le survivant hocha la tête avant de prendre une grande respiration et commencer à lire mot par mot les phrases que Drago Malefoy disait à Hermione. Plus Harry avançait dans sa lecture et plus le visage des membres se décomposèrent pour se transformer en même grimace que celle que Ginny venait de faire plus tôt. Lorsque Harry finit complètement de lire, il chiffonna la lettre pour qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'une simple boulette de papier prête à mettre à la poubelle.

\- Il l'abandonne ?! C'est un lâche ! S'écria Ronald énervé en s'accrochant au dossier de la chaise juste devant lui.

\- Je pense qu'il faut essayer de le comprendre. Il la protège. Il la laisse partir pour ne pas qu'elle est à souffrir d'avantage. Je pense que j'aurai fais la même chose que lui si j'étais à sa place...

\- Ne fais pas le compatissant Harry ! Il s'est juste servit d'elle voilà tout ! Il savait qu'il allait être jugé et il comptait sur Hermione pour lui éviter Azkaban mais ça n'a pas marché donc maintenant il n'a plus besoin d'elle et il peut se débarrasser d'elle sans aucun problème puisqu'elle n'a servit à rien ! S'énerva le roux en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine prêt à tout casser à n'importe quelle moment.

\- Tais-toi Ronald, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Gronda Molly à l'attention de son fils qui commençait à dépasser les bornes.

\- La réaction de Hermione est tout à fait normal, elle est bouleversée. Déjà Drago est enfermé et maintenant il veut qu'elle l'oublie pour vivre heureuse... Elle est au bout de ses limites... Intervint Georges en tirant une chaise pour s'assoir.

\- Ces deux enfants sont courageux... Reprit Arthur en passant ses deux mains sur les épaules contractées de sa femme.

Ginny avait enjambées les marches deux par deux pour arriver en furie dans la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci pleurait sans retenue et voir la belle brune, toujours solide et courageuse, se défaire de tous ses principes, fit un grand trou de douleur dans la poitrine de la rousse. Ginny s'approcha de la guerrière doucement pour enfin se baisser à sa hauteur. Assit sur le sol, les jambes recroquevillés sous elle, Ginny posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule grelottante de Hermione. Ce touché fit comme un électrochoc et un signal dans le corps de la brune, elle bougea rapidement de position pour venir plonger sa tête lourde contre la poitrine chaude et rassurante de sa meilleure amie qui entoura un bras autour de son épaule alors que son autre main caressait les cheveux emmêlés et éparpillés de la brune qui continuait de pleurer à toutes larmes. La rousse essayait, temps bien que mal, de lui chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes mais rien ne fit, car Hermione continuait de pleurer de plus belle.

\- Il veut que je l'oubli... que je l'abandonne ! Comment peut-il me demander ça après tout ce que j'ai fais pour lui ?! Sniffa Hermione en essayant de reprendre son souffle à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

\- Il te protège Hermione... Il ne veut que ton bien

\- Il me fait souffrir plutôt !

\- C'est normal que tu souffre, tu l'aime. Mais il te libère, il ne veut pas que tu es à l'attendre et souffrir pendant 15 ans. Il ne veut pas que tu te détruise à l'attendre tout ce temps.

\- Mais je ne veux pas l'oublier ! Je vais l'attendre même si il ne le veut pas ! Répliqua Hermione en sortant des bras de la rousse pour la regarder droite dans les yeux, décidée d'agir.

\- Hermione...

\- Non ! Ginny, comprends-moi, je l'aime ! Serais-tu capable de laisser Harry à aller à Azkaban pour 15 ans ? Serais-tu prête à abandonner celui que tu aimes ?

La concernée soupira devant le dilemme que lui posait sa meilleure amie. Bien sûr que non que Ginny ne laissairait pas Harry aller à Azkaban pour autant de temps. Elle releva la tête pour affronter le regard envahi par les larmes qui commençaient à sécher sur ses joues.

\- Non, jamais...

\- Alors je te demande d'être de mon côté et de m'aider encore un peu.

\- Je suis avec toi Hermione. Déclara Ginny en prenant les mains froides de sa meilleure amie pour lui montrer qu'elle allait l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pourrait encore un peu.

Lorsque ses mains touchèrent ceux de la brune, la rousse fut surprise de voir que Hermione avait encore une lettre non-ouverte entre ses poings fermés. Ginny prit le bout de la lettre qui dépassait de son poing fermé pour la tirer doucement jusqu'à ce que Hermione ouvrait sa main complètement comme pour lui autoriser qu'elle pouvait lire la lettre. Elle finit par porter la lettre froissée jusqu'à ses yeux où elle vit que le blason venait du ministère de la magie.

\- Le ministère t'a écrit ? Tu as lu ce qu'ils voulaient ? Demanda la rousse alors que Hermione répondit simplement d'une négation de la tête.

\- Tu devrais l'ouvrir, c'est peut-être important. Reprit Ginny en tendant la lettre à la brune.

\- Lis-là à ma place, lis-là à voix haute.

Ginny hocha la tête et commença à l'ouvrir sous les yeux interdit de Hermione qui la regardait sans rien dire. Elle prit la feuille à l'intérieur et la déplia doucement avant de commencer sa lecture comme lui avait demandée Hermione.

"Miss Granger,

Suite à la demande faîtes au ministère de la justice sur l'emprisonnement du jeune Malefoy nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncez que nous refusons votre demande. Nous ne pouvons pas libérer Monsieur Malefoy pour divers raisons. Celui-ci étant un ancien mangemort et malgré l'intervention de Monsieur Potter, nous ne pouvons pas l'interdire de sa détention à la prison d'Azkaban. Malgré cela, nous vous autorisons à une dernière visite pour voir Monsieur Malefoy qui sera envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban demain matin à l'aube par plusieurs Aurors.

Le ministère de la magie."

Durant toute la lecture de Ginny, Hermione n'avait pas bougée et était restée droite. Son visage n'avait pas traisaillée une seule seconde. Après cela, elle finit par se lever doucement sur ses jambes engourdis à cause de sa position assise puis se tourna pour se positionner devant sa table de chevet pour prendre le cadre photo qu'elle venait d'encadrer un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Hermione passa ses doigts sur le visage bougeant de Drago sur l'image. En fermant ses yeux fatigués, elle espérait pouvoir vraiment toucher le vrai visage du blond qui lui manquait affreusement. Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa faible joue blanche, il lui manquait et le manque n'allait pas réduire après 15 années, elle le savait. Cette lettre venait de lui rappeler que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait avant longtemps. La dernière fois qu'elle le toucherait pour de vrai avant de se contenter de toucher une image qui bouge.

15 ans...

Pour beaucoup de personnes, 15 ans n'est rien, mais pour elle, 15 ans étaient la pire choses. Elle savait que 15 ans allaient représenter pour elle 1 siècle. Hermione finit par rouvrir les yeux pour poser le cadre à son endroit d'origine puis se tourna vers Ginny qui n'avait pas changée de position depuis qu'elle s'était levée.

\- Je vais me rendre au ministère de la magie.

\- Quand ?

\- Tout de suite, je veux le voir et essayer une dernière fois de le sortir de là même si je sais que c'est peine perdu. Je veux me battre pour lui jusqu'au bout comme il l'a toujours fait pour moi.

\- Tu y vas seule ? Demanda Ginny inquiète de l'état que sera Hermione après sa dernière visite avec Drago.

\- Je pense que ce sera plus simple pour moi... Déclara Hermione en prenant ses habits pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Cela fait plusieurs moments que Hermione ne s'était pas douchée et elle voulait faire un effort pour que Drago ne parte pas en prison avec une image d'elle complètement choquante et triste. Elle voulait qu'il le voit comme il l'avait toujours vu. Forte et courageuse malgré les problèmes.


	4. chapter 4

\- Tu l'as laissée partir toute seule ! S'écria d'angoisse Harry en prenant Ginny par les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de la laisser y aller. Elle voulait le voir seule ! Riposta la rousse en s'écartant de l'emprise ferme de Harry sur ses épaules.

Le survivant regardaient un à un les membres du Phoenix en soupirant devant leurs regard qui lui en disaient long. Il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir dessus en s'aidant du dossier de la chaise en bois. Harry plaqua sa main sur son front puis posa ses deux doigts sur l'arrête de son nez en le serrant de nervosité.

\- Il faudra bien qu'un jour elle l'accepte ; elle ne pourra jamais faire sortir Drago de prison. Son sort est jeté... Reprit Georges en portant à ses lèvres son verre de jus de citrouille.

Chacun se regardaient pour affirmer les dires du roux.

\- Lorsqu'elle reviendra, il faudra qu'on soit là pour Hermione, elle n'y arrivera pas seule...

Harry enleva sa main de l'arrête de son nez et plaqua ses mains sur la table pour s'aider à se lever. Son regard passa par la fenêtre où il pouvait remarquer que le temps magnifique de fin d'été commençait à disparaitre pour être transformé par les nuages nuageux et pluvieux de l'automne. Il lança ensuite son regard sur la table où se trouvait touts les journaux de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Sur la pile, trônait le dernier journal sortit, sur celui-ci, l'image de Drago emmené dans sa cellule bougeait. Harry ferma fermement les yeux durant un instant pour penser à sa meilleure amie qui allait souffrir pendant les 15 prochaines années. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, que le futur d'Hermione soit différent de celui de maintenant.

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs du département de la justice magique. Elle voulait voir Drago mais avant cela, elle devait tenter sa dernière chance de libérer le blond. Pour cela, elle se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Ulick Gamp. Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air pour essayer de calmer son stresse et décontracter ses membres courbaturés de partout. Elle cogna son poing crispé sur la porte en bois. Une voix grave retentit pour l'ordonner d'entrer. Avant d'ouvrir la porte qui la séparait du chef du département de la justice magique et du magenmagot, l'ancienne lionne prit une grande respiration et poussa la porte qui la fit accueillir devant un bureau où se trouvait derrière un petit homme à la silhouette de grenouille, portant une épaisse perruque argentée. Celui-ci était en train accompagné de sa baguette et la dirigeait sur une plume écrivant sur un parchemin. Lorsqu'il releva la tête du parchemin, la plume tomba sur la table et Ulick Gamp s'installa dans le fond de son siège en voyant Hermione arriver devant son bureau.

\- Miss Granger... Vous n'avez pas reçu la lettre ? Demanda Gamp d'une voix agacée par la présence même de la sorcière.

Hermione serra la mâchoire devant le ton inhospitalier du chef du magenmagot. Elle voulait répliquer et dire tout ce qu'elle pensait à cause de sa mauvaise humeur qui commençait à prendre le contrôle depuis que sa maladie s'était prise d'elle et que Drago avait été enfermé. Mais la brune prit sur elle en enfonçant simplement ses ongles dans la peau de ses poings.

\- Je l'ai bien reçue Monsieur Gamp.

\- Alors que faites-vous ici, si je puis me permettre ?

La voix de Gamp était toujours sèche et agacé. Il prit sa baguette et reprit son travail en replongeant son nez devant le parchemin et la plume magique. Son ignorance envers Hermione se faisait grandement ressortir tout l'agacement de la brune.

\- Monsieur Gamp, vous savez bien pourquoi je suis là. Je sais que je vous ennui avec ce sujet mais je viens vous refaire ma demande. Cette fois, je vous montrerai que Drago Malefoy n'est pas un danger pour le monde magique et qu'il n'est pas un mangemort.

La plume magique tomba instantanément lorsque Hermione eut finit sa phrase. Le regard glacial de Gamp remonta jusqu'au regard de la sorcière qui était figée devant le chef du département de la justice magique.

\- Miss Granger, je pensais avoir pourtant été assez clair la dernière fois que vous êtes venus me voir pour la même raison. Je pense que je dois le répéter alors, Drago Malefoy a commit des choses qui ne peuvent pas être évitées par le magenmagot ce qui veut dire que malgré le nombres de fois que vous viendrez pour enlever la peine du jeune Malefoy, cela ne servira à rien puisque la sentence n'est plus discutable et est surtout décisive ! De plus, je crois avoir entendu dire que vous avez une relation avec Monsieur Malefoy ce qui veut dire que vous avez, en quelque sorte, prit partit aux agissements de Monsieur Malefoy. D'après mes sources, j'ai ouï dire que vous rêvez d'avoir un poste dans mon département donc je pense que si j'étais dans votre situation, je n'insisterai pas trop et j'accepterai d'abandonner pour de bon.

\- Mais Monsieur Gamp, Drago est...

\- Miss Granger ! Coupa le chef du département - N'insistez pas et veuillez quitter mon bureau...

La voix de Gamp en disait long. Hermione soupira devant la froideur du chef du département de la justice magique. Elle se demandait comment on pouvait être aussi incompréhensible et aussi peu chaleureux avec une personne. La tête de l'homme à la silhouette de grenouille avait replongé dans son travail mais avait aussi veillé à bien grogner d'agacement parce qu'elle avait osé le déranger durant son travail avant que la brune ne sorte du bureau où elle étouffait de colère. Ses talons hauts claquaient contre le sol et résonnaient dans le couloir où seulement quelques Aurors marchaient pour rejoindre un département à un autre avec les mains remplis de dossiers sur la magie noir. Hermione continuait son chemin jusqu'au bureau des Aurors où elle devait voir le chef de ce service, Gawain Robards. Depuis peu, Robards a confié à Harry la fonction de adjoint du département des Aurors en attendant de devenir lui même chef des Aurors dans quelques années. Bien sûr, Ronald aussi avait eut une place en tant que Auror et Hermione aussi mais celle-ci avait gentiment déclinée l'offre. Ce que Hermione voulait faire était d'être le chef du département de la justice magique mais elle savait que pour cela elle devait attendre un petit moment puisque pour le moment, c'était Ulick Gamp qui était à ce poste. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée dans le bureau des Aurors, Hermione fut vite conduit à Gawain qui l'accueillit avec un sourire plus chaleureux que celui de Gamp un peu plus tôt...

\- Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?

\- Ça peut aller, merci Monsieur Robards...

\- Ne déprimez pas, tout va bien se passer.

\- Je reviens juste du bureau de Gamp, il m'a pas vraiment bien accueillit.

Robards éclata de rire en sachant pertinemment comment était le chef de la justice magique et que son comportement n'était rien d'étonnant ainsi que la réaction d'Hermione.

\- Ce n'est rien, il est toujours comme ça. Bon, je vais vous conduire à Monsieur Malefoy, un Auror va l'amener dans une pièce de rencontre.

Il fit un mouvement de tête à un Auror qui était derrière la porte ouverte puis l'homme partit aussitôt suivre les ordres de son patron. La main du chef des Aurors passa derrière le dos de Hermione pour la guider à l'endroit où elle allait rencontrer Drago pour la dernière fois. Le trajet se faisait en silence et ce n'était pas plus mal pour la sorcière qui était au bord de l'agonie. Elle était anxieuse, elle savait pertinemment que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait celui qu'elle aime mais c'était assez compliqué pour que Hermione le réalise réellement. Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte de cellule où était postés deux Aurors de chaque côtés. À l'intérieur, une table ainsi que deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre s'y trouvaient. C'était une cage. Drago n'y était pas encore, la pièce était vide et sinistre. L'atmosphère ressemblait à celle d'une prison et c'était angoissant. Hermione regardait la cellule en prenant une grande respiration. Alors qu'elle allait avancer, Robards la retint.

\- Avant que vous ne rentriez, je vous préviens que vous n'avez que 15 minutes ensembles puis après vous ne pourrez plus le revoir. Dès demain il sera envoyé à Azkaban. Votre baguette, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione acquiesça, elle sortit sa baguette et lui donna en main propre puis finit par se tourner vers la cellule prête à entrer. Un homme ouvrit la porte puis l'invita ta geste de tête à rentrer. Peu après, la cellule en face d'elle s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre le jeune homme aux cheveux longs abîmés par le manque d'hygiène non existant en prison. Même dans celle du ministère. Ses habits étaient ceux d'un prisonnier prêt à aller en enfer à Azkaban. Hermione ne reconnaissait rien du beau jeune homme riche et égocentrique qu'elle connaissait. Rien qu'en le voyant, la sorcière savait que Drago n'avait plus aucune fierté dont il pouvait être fière. La prison avait déjà touts détruits de lui... L'homme qui conduisait Drago dans la cellule, avec une baguette pointée dans le dos, détacha le prisonnier pour que ses mains puissent se retrouver devant lui. Il laissa le blond qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, n'y levée la tête. Il devait se sentir affreux et pitoyable. L'Auror partit de la cellule sans oublier de passer un coup de baguette sur la serrure pour bien la verrouiller. Les cheveux blonds crasseux de Drago couvraient ses yeux ridés par la fatigue. De la poussière tâchait le visage autrefois blanc de l'homme qu'elle aimait ainsi que ses ongles déjà bien abîmés à cause de la terre dans les cachots du ministère. Hermione songeait à s'approcher de lui mais elle appréhendait la réaction de Drago qui pouvait être différente de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. La distance entre elle et lui était infiniment trop grande pour elle, elle voulait s'approcher, le toucher, l'embrasser mais est-ce qu'il la repoussera par peur à cause de son caractère. Drago pourrait la repousser à cause du fait qu'il est honte de lui, honte de ce qu'il est devenu alors qu'elle est en face d'elle. Touts ça, Hermione savait qu'il le pensait et elle en prenait bien compte mais elle ne peut s'abstenir de son manque physique qui lui brouillait entièrement les entrailles.

\- Drago... Chuchota Hermione en s'approchant à petit pas dans la direction de Drago comme si il était un petit animal apeuré.

Le concerné broncha en entendant la voix douce et apaisante de la sorcière qu'elle avait toujours utilisée lorsqu'elle sentait que le blond était perdu et inquiet. Drago finit par lever la tête et faire apercevoir son visage poussiéreux. Ses yeux autrefois bleus métalliques étaient devenus sombres. Aucun sentiment ne traversait les yeux épuisés du blond mais lorsqu'il réalisa enfin la présence de la sorcière en face de lui, son regard se changea en un soulagement.

\- Hermione...

Drago avait la voix cassante et faible. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis son enfermement et sa voix s'était usée à la force de ne rien dire pendant des jours. Hermione pouvait voir maintenant l'état inquiétant du corps entier de Drago ainsi que son état mental. Il n'était plus le même qu'avant et Hermione le voyait très bien, il n'était plus le même homme.

Il était détruit.

Ses pas s'avancèrent précipitamment et instinctivement vers le blond qui ne pouvait malheureusement ouvrir les bras pour la recevoir entre ses bras fatigués.

Il était comme un vulgaire animal en cage.

Enchaîné et enfermé.

En ce voyant ainsi, Drago ne se voyait plus le jeune homme riche et dépourvu de tout sentiment. Il n'était plus un sang-pur. Il n'était plus rien même. Si, peut-être juste l'homme qu'aimait Hermione mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas après la lettre qui lui a envoyé hier et les adieux qu'ils sont actuellement en train de se faire.

Les yeux de Hermione s'inondèrent de larmes incontrôlables et sauvages. Ses frêles épaules tremblaient alors que Drago resserrait encore plus sa prise contre la sorcière qu'il aimait. Ces retrouvailles avec Hermione le chamboulait tout autant qu'elle, de larmes silencieuses avaient finis par cédées le long de ses jours alors que ses mains se glissaient difficilement sous le gilet taillé de la brune qui réchauffait malgré lui ses mains froides et tremblantes.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué... Lança Hermione dans le creux chaud du cou du blond.

\- Moi aussi...

\- Je n'ais pas réussi Drago... Je suis désolé. J'ai tout essayés mais rien n'a fonctionnés, ils ne veulent pas me croire ! Je n'ais pas réussie à t'éviter la prison...

\- Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hermione. Tu as fais du mieux que tu pouvais...

\- J'ai envoyées des lettres au chef du département de la justice magique, j'ai même été le voir ainsi que le ministre de la magie mais rien n'y a changé...

Drago s'enleva avec difficulté de l'étreinte commune à cause de ses mains attachées juste devant lui. Il aurait voulu toucher ses épaules frêles de la sorcière qui sanglotait encore mais c'était bien sûr impossible vu sa condition actuelle. Les mains de Hermione se retrouvèrent sur le torse musclé de Drago qui commençait à maigrir sous son uniforme de prisonnier.

\- Hermione, regardes-moi.

Le blond voulu remonter la tête d'Hermione à l'aide de ses doigts posés sur les siens tremblants sur son torse pour qu'elle daigne bien la relever pour le regarder. Les yeux engouffrés de larmes de la sorcière fixait maintenant tristement le sorcier.

\- En aucunement tout ceci est de ta faute. Je suis le seul fautif dans l'histoire. Si je suis envoyé à Azkaban c'est parce que j'ai fais des fautes et je dois les payer.

\- Drago ! C'est la faute de ton père ! Riposta Hermione en serrant un peu plus fort avec ses poings l'uniforme du concerné.

Le prisonnier soupira puis finit par conduire la sorcière sur une chaise pour qu'ils puissent discuter plus calmement et sincèrement. Hermione et Drago se retrouvaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre assis sur une chaise, avec entre eux, une table couvert d'un léger brun de poussière. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans que aucuns ne lâche le regard de l'autre. Drago avait ses mains attachés sur la table par des menottes magiques qui lui coupaient presque la circulation de son sang à chaque fois qu'il osait bouger les mains. Hermione souffrait atrocement de le voir attaché comme un vulgaire chien alors qu'il n'avait rien fait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait déjà tout essayés mais rien n'avais marchés. Ils étaient tous butés !

\- Drago, je n'ai rien pus faire, même l'ordre ne peut rien faire. Ils ont tout essayés mais ils ne veulent pas te relâchés...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je mérite d'aller à Azkaban après tout ce que j'ai fais...

\- Tu n'es pas un mangemort comme ils le prétendent ! Dit Hermione en haussant le ton contre lui alors que ses larmes étaient sur le point de tomber.

\- Hermione... Jamais je ne pourrais effacer tout le mal que j'ai fais... Et puis, si toi tu sais que je ne suis pas un mangemort, c'est ce qui est le plus important

\- Tu n'as rien fais de mal, tu es innocent. Je t'aime et je continuerais à affronter le conseil pour qu'il te sorte de là.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, plus que tout mais jamais le conseil n'acceptera tu le sais. Abandonne...

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi alors ?

Un long soupire sortit de la bouche de Drago. Hermione était plus que déterminée et il savait qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à abandonner un point qu'elle s'était fixé. Elle était vraiment têtue. Le prisonnier regarda tout autour de lui dans la cellule puis dirigea sa main attachée à l'autre vers sa poche de son uniforme sale. Un bout de vieux parchemins sortit de sa poche pour venir se poser sur la table en face d'Hermione qui prit la lettre aussitôt.

\- Cette lettre est pour ma mère. Je n'ais pu en envoyer qu'une seule et c'était à toi donc j'aimerai que tu la lui remette en main propre.

Hermione regarda la lettre puis hocha simplement la tête pour acquiescer ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle la rangea alors délicatement dans le fond de sa poche de sa veste taillée.

\- Drago, je voudrai qu'on reparle de la lettre que tu m'as envoyée-

\- Hermione ! Coupa le blond directement – Je ne regrette pas les mots que je t'ai écrits. Je veux que tu m'oublie, et pour de bon... Je ne peux t'imaginer souffrir et renoncer à touts ce que tu souhaitais juste à cause de moi.

\- Je ne renonce à rien et-

\- Tu renonces au fait de vivre pleinement et sereinement.

La voix ferme de Drago obligeait Hermione à vouloir accepter le choix du blond qui souffrait intérieurement dans un silence aveuglant. Soudain, le bruit de l'ouverture grinçante de la cellule se fit entendre des deux côtés. Deux hommes accompagnés de leurs baguettes entrèrent simultanément et parallèlement.

\- Le temps est écoulé Miss Granger. Il est temps d'y aller, je ne peux pas vous laissez rester plus longtemps. Commença Gawain Robards en faisant signe à la jeune fille de sortir de la cellule.

Hermione déposa son regard dans celui du blond platine qui lui fit un léger sourire triste avant de le discrétiser pour laisser place à son habituel visage impassible.

\- Il est temps Hermione...

Sa voix enrouée la trahissait fortement. Ses larmes allaient menacer de couler pour laisser place à la tristesse que Drago ressentait de sa séparation non-préparée. Le regret de ses actes passées lui rongeait l'intestin depuis tellement longtemps qu'il commençait à se tondre de douleur de plus en plus. Surtout depuis son emprisonnement. Cette femme devant lui était aussi le fruit de ses actes horribles. Il a apprit à cette femme innocente à l'aimer et s'enticher de lui pour ensuite la détruire à ce moment-là. Toute sa vie n'était que souffrance et désarroi qu'il apportait autour de lui. Hermione était détruite à cause de lui, comme sa pauvre mère qui restait enfermée, jusqu'à en devenir folle, dans un vieux manoir qu'elle a racheté après l'emprisonnement de son chère père. La femme fière et aristocrate qu'elle était, était partit en poussière comme le jour ou Voldemort est mort. Il ne restait plus rien de l'ancienne Malefoy/Black. Les deux se levèrent de leurs chaises simultanément pour se remettre prêt l'un de l'autre. Pouvoir une dernière fois sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Pour Hermione et Drago, c'était le moment le plus déchirant de toute leur vie et Merlin sait qu'ils en avaient connus dans jours noirs et horrifiants ! Les mains tremblantes et froides de la sorcière se posèrent avec tristesse sur les joues froides du blond qui appuya un peu plus sa tête contre ses joues. Ce contact physique, qu'Hermione n'utilisait avec lui que lorsque quelque chose de grave arrivait, était sûrement le dernier qu'il se rappellerait toute sa vie même dans sa cellule froide et sombre à Azkaban.

\- Jamais je ne t'oublierai, je t'attendrai Drago...

Les larmes fondirent sur ses joues, ses lèvres tremblèrent et se tordaient. Hermione baissa la tête vers le sol et colla son corps contre le sien. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'abandonner ou même l'oublier... Jamais ! Drago était celui qui l'avait aidé à se relever lorsqu'elle avait oubliettés ses parents avant la guerre. Il l'avait aidé à reprendre foi en elle. Il lui avait pratiquement sauvé la vie.

\- Je reviendrai Hermione.

Sa tête était penchée sur ses cheveux et s'entichait un maximum de son parfum qu'il adorait sentir lors de leur nuits ensemble alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement à ses cotés, dans ses bras.

\- Miss Granger. Intervint une nouvelle fois Robarts qui l'attendait toujours à l'entrée de la cellule.

Hermione releva son visage vers celui du blond qui était au bord des larmes. Sans plus attendre, Hermione emprisonna les lèvres de Drago contre les siennes. Un baiser chaud et passionné remplit d'amour et de tristesse. Voilà leur dernier contact qu'ils auraient d'ensemble. Jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne s'oublieraient. Des âmes-surs ne cessent de s'aimer malgré la distance et le temps. Ils ont appris à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser, à se respecter pour enfin s'aimer. S'aimer d'un amour passionnel et fusionnel.

\- Je t'aime Drago, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Chuchota Hermione contre lui une dernière fois en se détachant de ses lèvres mouillées par leurs larmes respectives.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, je te retrouverai, où que tu sois.

Un dernier regard et la séparation se produit. Jusqu'à la fin, la main d'Hermione glissait sur la joue de Drago. Jusqu'au dernier moment, ils voulaient se toucher. Hermione se retourna pour sortir et un homme prit Drago par le bras pour le sortir de la cellule et le préparer pour Azkaban. La douleur de la sorcière s'intensifia lorsque la porte de la cellule de Drago se referma et que celui-ci disparut. 15 ans. Voilà le temps qu'elle allait devoir souffrir avant de revoir celui qu'elle aime.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne peux vraiment rien faire. Dit Robards en tendant la baguette d'Hermione vers sa propriétaire.

\- Personne ne peut vraiment rien faire...

Le regard triste, Hermione reprit sa baguette et se précipita dans les couloirs du ministère pour enfin sortir de cet enfer qui lui avait prit celui qu'elle aimait.

Son mal de ventre s'intensifiait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle croyait mourir par le mal. Si la volonté et son courage de Gryffondor ne l'aidaient pas, la brune serait déjà effondrée sur le sol se tordant de douleur comme si le plus puissant des doloris la frappait. En sortant du ministère d'un pas lent, Hermione passa au centre du ministère pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette et aller au manoir de Narcissa. Drago lui avait confiée une dernière mission et elle comptait bien la remplir. De plus, Narcissa était la mère de Drago et Hermione savait à quelle point la blonde était morte d'inquiétude pour son fils. D'un pas sûr, elle entra dans la cheminée, de la poudre plein la main et la lança sur le sol.

\- Manoir de Narcissa Malefoy !

Le sol s'écroula sous ses pieds et laissa un nouveau décor se former sous ses yeux. Le nouveau manoir de Narcissa était totalement différent de l'ancien. Il était bien plus petit et moins sombre même si Hermione savait que la blonde passait le plus clair de son temps dans le noir cloîtrée dans sa chambre ou dans le salon. La sorcière sortit de la cheminée d'un pas léger en regardant de touts les côtés pour essayer de localiser la sorcière dans le salon. Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers prêt de la porte d'entrée. Narcissa entra à en perdre haleine dans le salon. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de l'amante de son fils, une lueur d'espoir explosa dans son regard dépressif et fatigué.

\- Hermione ! S'écria Narcissa en se précipitant vers elle malgré sa robe en soie - Tu as des nouvelles ? Comment va Drago ? Tu as réussi à parler avec Gamp ?

L'inquiétude de Narcissa pour son fils l'avait rendu complétement étrangère à la personne qu'elle était avant la guerre. Cette femme tellement fière de son sang était devenue une femme dépressif qui préférait être enfermé dans sa maison dans le noir complet à la place de voir la lumière du jour. Comment lui dire que son fils, en plus de son mari, a été envoyé à Azkaban ? Comment Hermione pouvait lui dire de telle chose ? Elle allait encore briser les faibles espoirs de cette femme bien assez détruit.

\- Madame Malefoy... Soupira Hermione de tristesse.

\- Hermione, parlez-moi ! S'écria une dernière fois Narcissa avec désespoir en secouant les épaules de la sorcière pour essayer de lui faire sortir les mots de la bouche.

Pour seule réponse, Hermione baissa la tête. Elle sortit de la poche de sa veste, le bout de parchemin que Drago lui avait donné, là où la lettre pour sa mère était écrite. La brune tendit la lettre, les larmes aux yeux, la tête toujours baissée. Narcissa regardait le bout de parchemin tendu par la sorcière avec incompréhension.

\- Drago m'a demandé de vous donnez ceci...

De sa main tremblante, la femme Malefoy récupéra le bout de papier. Elle le déplia doucement, appréhendant avec horreur le contenu de la lettre de son fils. De plus, le visage neutre d'Hermione ne l'aidait pas à s'apaiser.

"Mère,

Si vous recevez cette lettre c'est que Hermione vous la donnée en main propre comme je l'espérait. Malheureusement je ne pourrai vous dire les mots que je vais vous dire, en face... 15 années à Azkaban, voilà ce qui m'attends. Je sais qu'Hermione a tout fait pour essayer de m'éviter la prison mais mes crimes sont beaucoup trop gros pour être étouffés par le ministère. Ne lui en voulez pas. Je sais bien que mon choix sur la femme que j'aime est complètement l'opposé de la femme que vous vouliez pour moi mais Hermione est tout ce que je désire et je pense jamais pouvoir aimer une autre qu'elle. Mère, vous êtes celle qui m'avait élevé et aimé de tout votre être. Vous m'avez protégé lorsque je me faisais torturé par Voldemort, vous avez toujours tout fait pour me sauvé et pour tout cela, je vous en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Malgré le manque d'amour de mon père, vous avez toujours su combler ce manque en me montrant deux amours en un seul. Je sais que votre état de santé n'est pas la meilleure que vous avez eue mais n'abandonnée pas, vous êtes une femme fière au sang aristocrate, vous ne devriez pas baisser la tête devant une foule. Il faut que vous marchiez la tête haute, comme vous l'avez toujours fait même dans les moments les plus périlleux. Vous savez que je ne suis pas très doué pour montrer mes sentiments mais pour cette dernière lettre, je peux vous le dire, une dernière fois ; Je t'aime Maman.

Au revoir mère, ce n'est pas un adieux. Je reviendrai.

Drago Malefoy "

Les larmes de la mère de Drago coulaient à flots à chaque mot qu'elle lisait sur la lettre. En moins de deux, le parchemin était inondées de larmes. Ses jambes claquaient et était prêtes à céder à touts moment pour s'écrouler sur le sol. La lettre s'envola de ses mains à la fin de la lecture. Narcissa lâcha prise, la fatigue commençait à l'emporter sur ses membres et son cerveau. Juste à temps, Hermione rattrapa la blonde avec le peu de force qui lui restait depuis les semaines sans dormir.

\- Il est partit... Ils me l'ont arrachés ! Ils m'ont arrachés mon fils ! Hurla Narcissa avec hystérie dans les bras de Hermione qui ne savait que faire.

Qu'est-ce que Hermione pouvait bien faire alors qu'elle-même voulait flancher et hurler à la mort en pleurant une fois de plus. On lui avait aussi arraché quelque chose, on lui avait enlevé l'homme qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle avait espérée fonder un avenir et une famille. Sa douleur au ventre ne l'aidait pas et s'intensifiait avec horreur ce qui valut presque de lui arracher un cri devant la mère de Drago. Pour essayer d'ignorer la douleur, Hermione essaya de se lever avec Narcissa dans les bras pour la soulever.

\- Il faut vous emmenez dans votre chambre Madame Malefoy, il faut vous reposez.

\- Hermione, pourquoi me l'ont-ils arrachés ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, même lors de la guerre. Il n'avait rien d'un mangemort. Juste une marque. Il n'a jamais tué quelqu'un. Comment se fait-il qu'on me l'ait enlevé pour lui faire subir un tel sort ?! Il ne le mérite pas...

\- Madame Malefoy, il faut que vous alliez dans votre chambre. Vous ne tenez même plus debout, vous êtes exténuée.

Hermione leva avec difficulté la blonde du sol pour enfin passer son bras autour de son épaule et une autre main sur la hanche de Narcissa pour l'aider à avancer.

\- Vous non plus vous n'arrivez plus à tenir sur les jambes. Lorsque je vous est vu arrivé, j'ai remarqué votre fatigue et votre état actuel...

\- Mon sort n'importe peu. Dit simplement Hermione avec indifférence en montant les marches du grand escalier du manoir.

\- Mon fils vous aime donc vous faites partis de la famille, Hermione.

\- N'utiliser pas toute votre énergie en parlant Madame Malefoy, vous vous épuisée encore plus. Encore un effort, on arrive à votre chambre.

Hermione avait de plus en plus de difficulté à porter la femme née Black. Ses forces à elle-même commençaient à la lâcher. Heureusement, la chambre de Narcissa était juste devant. Hermione ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrevoir la chambre luxueuse de Narcissa. Même si elle avait prit un plus petit manoir, celui-ci était toujours aussi luxueux. Elle n'avait pas oubliée qu'elle était une sang-pur malgré la dépression qu'elle faisait à cause du manque de son marie et maintenant de son fils. Elle déposa le corps affaibli de Narcissa sur les draps soyeux du lit d'une couleur sombre.

\- Reposez-vous, je passerai vous voir demain matin. Dit Hermione avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- Restez au manoir Hermione, vous êtes aussi exténuée que moi. Il vous faut aussi du repos autant qu'à moi. Prenez la chambre à côté de la mienne et installez-vous pour cette nuit. Proposa Narcissa en arrêtant tout geste à la brune.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir Madame Malefoy, à demain. Finit Hermione en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de salutations pour la blonde.

La porte se ferma doucement, Hermione prit la chambre désignée par Narcissa et s'y installa. Son mal être empirait à chaque mouvement, physique ou mental, qu'elle faisait.

Drago.

Ce nom résonnait en tout point dans sa tête comme un tambour. Les larmes retenues depuis encore trop longtemps depuis son arrivé au manoir lâcha prise. Il fallait qu'elle évacue. Elle insonorisa la pièce pour ensuite s'effondrer au pied de son lit, la main sur le ventre.

\- Drago !! Hurla à tout poumon la brune en s'accrochant le plus possible au drap du lit.

Ses hurlements n'arrêtaient pas, les cris d'appel à l'aide résonnaient entre les murs ainsi que ses sanglots qui pouvaient déchirer plus d'une personne. Sa souffrance faisait trembler les objets de la chambre et son désespoir se répandait dans la pièce. Ses ongles et ses dents s'enfonçaient dans les draps, prenant leur marque à chaque serrement de ses ongles ou de morsures. Un bruit habituel, mais surtout alarmant, sortit Hermione de ses pensées qui étaient partit loin dans la prison avec Drago. Se levant sur ses jambes avec difficultés, Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain, s'aidant des murs pour tenir droite. Sa fatigue l'épuisait et la douleur lui arrachait son énergie qu'elle essayait de contenir un maximum. Cette journée avait été la pire, en une seule journée, elle avait tout perdue. Elle venait de perdre Drago. Elle essayait de se consoler avec sa sortit dans 15 ans mais Hermione savait que la plus part des prisonniers sortant d'Azkaban ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Ils sont détruits, bousillés par les nombreuses tortures. Dans la salle de bain, Hermione s'était évacuée dans les toilettes rejetant le peu de nutriment qu'il se trouvait dans son intestin. Heureusement pour elle, Drago n'était pas là pour la voir dans cette état critique et très différent de ce que le blond avait toujours eut d'elle. Même Hermione ne reconnaissait pas la femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle était comme Narcissa. Une femme vide et détruite par la guerre. Après un moment à régurgiter touts son estomac, Hermione se releva grâce aux murs et se dirigea à pas fatigué vers son lit où elle s'y jeta. Elle fallait qu'elle dorme, même si c'était que pour 1 heure, il le fallait. À force de tourner et se retourner dans le lit pour essayer de trouver un sens où elle n'aurait pas mal à son estomac, la sorcière finit par somnoler pour ensuite finalement s'endormir. Un sommeil remplit de cauchemar comme à l'accoutumée depuis l'arrestation de Drago. Elle se souvenait et se souviendrait toujours de son arrestation. C'est à ce moment-là que sa dépression commença. Elle était à bout, elle voulait oublier... Disparaitre...

\- Hermione ! Hurla une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

La concernée se releva de son lit dans un grand bon. La voix ainsi que les tambourinement contre la porte du manoir avait enlevé la brune de son sommeil agité. Hermione se leva en sortant avec précipitation accompagnée de Narcissa qui avait aussi entendus le vacarme.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Narcissa en courant vers la porte.

\- Je crois savoir. Dut simplement Hermione en attendant que l'elfe de maison n'ouvre la porte.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Harry complètement essoufflé mais aussi paniqué. En voyant sa meilleure amie, le survivant rentra et se précipita vers elle, la serrant par ses épaules et la secouant légèrement.

\- Où était-eu ?! On c'est tous fait un sang d'encre ! Hurla Harry avec hystérie sur la brune qui ne comprenait pas son comportement — Heureusement que j'ai demandé à Robards...

\- Harry... Commença Hermione.

\- Hermione c'est affreux !

\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Hermione avec inquiétude devant l'air paniqué de son meilleur ami.

\- Le ministère... Le ministère s'est fait attaqué cette nuit ainsi qu'à Azkaban. Apparemment, les attaquants ont enlevés touts les prisonniers...

\- Attends Harry, j'ai peur de pas tout comprendre !

La panique d'Hermione montait à flot dans tout son corps. Il fallait pas que c'était ce qu'elle croyait que c'était sinon elle savait qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Sa douleur au ventre se transformait en une torture, comme si on lui infligeait une tonne de doloris en même temps.

\- Drago n'est plus dans les cellules, ils l'ont enlevés... Nous n'avons aucune trace de lui...


	5. chapter 5

Le noir... L'oublie... La douleur... L'angoisse... La destruction...

Toutes ces choses qui ont fait que Hermione ne ressentait maintenant plus rien. C'était juste ça. Ces toutes petits mots qui on détruit une sorcière. Cette sorcière.

«Des mages noirs ont attaqués le ministère cette nuit. Les prisonniers dans les cachots sont soit morts, soit ont disparus. Drago à disparu.»

Le noir. Ce noir si parfait qui ne l'éblouissait pas et ne la rendait pas aveugle de ces couleurs.

L'oubli. Cet oubli où elle pouvait nager dedans sans ressentir la moindre chose.

La douleur. Les mots engendraient sur une douleur qui la faisait s'écrouler.

L'angoisse. Ce mot pourtant si petit qui pouvait créer une douleur mentale et physique qui pouvait détruire pour toute une vie.

La destruction. Cette chose aillant tellement de sens. Elle pouvait rendre fou, comme elle pouvait rendre une personne complètement hors d'usage.

Dans tout les cas. Ces mots. Cette phrase l'avait conduit par toutes ces phases en un seul instant. Hermione s'était écroulée sur le sol glacé du manoir de Narcissa Malefoy. Cette phrase en trop l'avait conduit dans le néant. Dans le noir complet. Dans un monde imaginaire qu'elle rêvait du plus profond d'elle. Dans ce monde, sans douleur, sans angoisse, sans destruction. Depuis plus de deux jours, Hermione Granger errait dans une sorte de tourbillon.

\- Cela fait déjà deux jours... Son état était-il vraiment plus grave que ce que les médicomages prétendent ?

\- Je savais qu'elle était malade mais pas à ce point...

\- Une dépression psychotique...

Cette dernière voix tira une chaise pour enfin s'y assoir en soupirant, les coudes posés sur ses genoux ainsi que sa tête enfoncée dans ses mains. Juste en face de lui, un lit au drap blanc dans lequel reposait une femme à la peau extrêmement blanche. Hermione s'était effondrée le jour où le ministère a été attaqué et que Harry lui avait apprit la nouvelle qu'elle avait reçue comme un électro choc. Pris de panique, Harry et Narcissa l'avaient emmenés à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Là-bas, les médicomages qui s'occupaient d'elle l'ont examinés pour ensuite annoncée une nouvelle bouleversante pour les meilleurs amis de la fabuleuse sorcière de sa génération qui avaient appris automatiquement la nouvelle et s'étaient précipités à son chevet.

«La maladie de Miss Hermione Granger est arrivée à un stade où si elle ne s'était pas effondrée, elle serait tombé dans un coma à durée indéterminée et nous n'aurons rien pu faire.»

«Va t-elle s'en sortir ? Quand se réveillera t-elle ?»

«Pour le moment, nous n'en savons rien mais nous pensons que cela prendra sûrement que quelques jours. Miss Granger est atteint d'une dépression psychotique. Cela engendre une grosse perte d'appétit et de poid. Suite à son dossier médical, nous avons confirmation qu'elle a perdu environ 10kg. Miss Granger est aussi atteint d'insomnie — c'est ce qui a commit son écroulement. Nous avons aussi remarqués qu'elle ressentait souvent des crises d'angoisses, sûrement du à un événement qui l'avait inquiétée. Tout ceci est vraiment très mauvais pour l'enfant, je ne comprends pas que Miss Granger n'est pas réagit plus tôt»

«Un enfant ?»

«Vous n'étiez pas au courant que Miss Granger était enceinte de 3 mois ?»

«Non... Même elle n'était pas au courant je crois bien...»

Hermione était enceinte et aucun de ses amis ne l'avaient remarqués. Ils avaient même pas remarqués qu'elle était en plein début de dépression. Ils n'avaient rien vus. Ils croyaient qu'elle était malade mais ils ne c'étaient jamais dis que cela pouvait être une dépression.

\- Je n'ais rien remarqué...

Ginny se posa derrière son copain, les mains sur ses épaules. Prête à l'épauler à tout moment.

\- Nous non plus nous n'avons rien vus.

\- Il faut qu'elle se réveille. Chuchota Ron dans son coin, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés fixant la brune sur son lit.

\- Quand elle se réveillera, on devra lui annoncer tout ce que nous savons sur Malefoy.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que celui qu'elle aime est portée disparu ?! Elle s'est déjà écroulée en apprenant la nouvelle, ne crois pas qu'elle réussira à encaisser une nouvelle fois la nouvelle avec sa santé actuelle ! S'énerva Ron en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

C'est vrai. Comment pouvaient-ils lui annoncer ça ? Ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste de Drago qui plus est. Le ministère savait juste que c'était des mages noirs qui avaient attaqués le ministère. Des partisans de Voldemort toujours en libertés ? Probablement. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien affirmer sans preuve sous peine de déclencher une autre inquiétude dans le monde des sorciers qui venait à peine de se remettre de la guerre.

\- Il faudra bien qu'un jour elle l'accepte... De plus, elle devra être forte pour deux maintenant. Pour elle et son enfant...

Les jours suivirent, et Hermione était toujours dans un coma sans fin. Ses amis angoissaient de son état assez inquiétant. Chaques jours, des médicomages lui faisaient des centaines et centaines de scanners. Ils lui faisaient prendre des potions pour essayer de la sauver, elle, et son bébé. Endormie, Hermione était transporté dans un espèce de tourbillon qui la faisait planer. Des chuchotements résonnaient de touts les côtés alors que la brune cherchait inlassablement une faible lueur dans le tourbillon qui la ferait se réveiller. Chacune de ces voix pouvaient lui sembler familières comme inconnues mais chacune disaient un seul et unique mot.

"Hermione."

On l'appelait. Mais qui ? Qui pouvait bien l'appeler dans ce tourbillon où nul être vivant pourrait être ? Qui ?

Cette voix, elle l'aimait, Hermione le sentait. Quelque chose de fort la raccrochait à cette voix.

Drago !

Ce nom résonnait en écho dans son esprit. Ce seul nom la suffisait à se reprendre. Il l'appelait. Drago l'appelait ! Elle voulait se réveiller, elle devait se réveiller, elle devait le voir ! Une demande vitale s'incorporait dans son corps.

"Réveille toi"

Se réveiller ? C'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Que quelqu'un l'aide ! Dans le vide noir où elle se trouvait, finalement une lueur au loin l'appelait ainsi que la voix identique que celle de Drago. Hermione se mit à courir vers cette lumière blanche qui s'exposait à chaque pas en plus qu'elle faisait. Les muscles de son corps commençaient à lui revenir, elle allait pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Elle allait atteindre la lumière aveuglante lorsque un cri d'horreur retentit.

"Hermione ! Aide-moi !"

Ses yeux s'ouvrir à une grande vitesse. Son corps se redressa d'un coup à s'en faire mal aux os mais rien ne l'importait. Drago l'avait appelée. Où était-il ? Sa tête rechercha de touts les côtés la présence d'une tête blonde. Sa respiration était complètement affolée qu'on aurait cru qu'elle faisait une crise d'asthme. La brune était paniquée, elle voulait trouver une présence. Sa présence mais rien. Personne. Juste ses amis qu'elle pouvait reconnaître

\- Drago ! Où est Drago ! Harry ! Où est-il ! Dis-moi !

Hermione était affolée, presque comme une folle. Elle s'accrochait à la veste d'Harry qui ne savait comment réagir devant un tel comportement. Il ne reconnaissait plus sa meilleure amie. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Ses yeux étaient ouverts à en les faire sortir de ses orbites, des larmes coulaient à flots qui en salissaient son visage blanc qui pouvait faire penser à une morte-vivante, ses mains froides s'accrochaient à sa veste comme si ça vie en dépendait et ses cris étaient des cris d'hystérie d'une folle.

\- Hermione calme-toi. On va touts te dire mais avant calme-toi.

Malgré la voix rassurante de son meilleur ami, Hermione n'écoutait aucunement et continuait d'hurler la mort. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle voulait le savoir mais personne ne voulait lui dire.

\- Hermione, arrête. Écoute-nous.

Ginny tenait les bras de Hermione en la faisant reculer d'Harry qui ne réagissait plus devant le comportement complètement improbable et inquiétant de la sorcière en face de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à la reconnaître. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Comment est-elle arrivée sur ce lit d'hôpital, enceinte avec une dépression pas loin d'elle qui lui attaquait la santé et maintenant cette crise de folie qui ne la représentait pas. Ce n'était plus la Hermione Granger que tout le monde connaissait. Oui, la vraie Hermione a été enlevée en même temps que Drago.

\- Non ! Je veux Drago !

Hermione s'enleva des mains puissantes de Ginny ce qui est pour effet de la faire reculer un peu plus loin. Elle était vraiment hors de contrôle et même ses amis ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils se regardèrent tous à tour de rôle et finirent par tous hocher la tête comme d'un accord. Le survivant soupira pour se donner du courage car il savait que la puissance de ses mots pourraient encore plus atteindre cette Hermione déjà bien trop fragile. Il s'assit sur le petit tabouret à ses côtés en regardant Hermione repliée sur elle pleurant dans ses genoux. Tous savaient que la sorcière se rappelait inlassablement les mots que Harry lui avait prononcés avant qu'elle ne s'effondre devant l'entrée de Narcissa Malefoy. Sa réaction était normale, elle avait pensée que c'était un rêve lors de son réveille mais elle avait vite comprit que c'était tout simplement la plus dur et triste réalité.

\- Hermione. Je vais tout te dire mais il faut juste que tu sois calme avant tout.

La concernée sortit de ses genoux pour regarder Harry qui essayait de lui afficher un sourire réconfortant malgré la situation actuelle d'Hermione qui l'inquiétait à chaque moment un peu plus. Hermione le regardait maintenant d'un regard vide, attendant les explications douloureuses de son ami. Son changement de comportement fut tout de suite inquiétant aux yeux de tous. Hermione venait de passer l'hystérique à indifférente et vide. Ses larmes roulaient toujours le long de ses joues repassant encore le même chemin empreinté par ses précédentes larmes.

\- Je pense que tu dois te souvenir que Drago a été enlevé dans sa cellule la nuit d'avant son envoi à Azkaban ?

Hermione hocha la tête mécaniquement en se souvenant encore plus chaque détail. Elle releva le visage pour fixer le survivant qui s'inquiétait du choque qu'elle allait recevoir lors de son véritable annonce. Lorsqu'elle saurait tout ce que qu'elle ne sait pas encore.

\- Qui ? Qui l'a enlevé ?

Sa voix était innocente. Elle s'est sûrement abîmée lors de ses cris à son réveille.

\- Des mages noirs. On en sait pas plus. Des Aurors sont actuellement en train de faire des recherches sur le terrain mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont rien trouvés...

Hermione ne disait rien. Elle fixait simplement le sol propre attendant la suite. Harry regarda un à un chaque personne dans la pièce comme pour se donner le courage de continuer mais à chaque fois qu'il observait son amie fragile il cherchait à se défiler.

\- Azkaban a aussi été attaqué. Beaucoup d'ancien mangemort se sont enfuis. D'autres ont été tués. C'était souvent des traîtres qui on trahis Voldemort dans le passé... On a aussi retrouvé le corps de Lucius Malefoy... Il est mort.

La tête d'Hermione se releva, les yeux écarquillés, surprit de la nouvelle. Le père de Drago était mort ? Elle était actuellement en train de s'imaginer le pire. Et si Drago allait se faire tuer comme son père ? Elle ne supporterait pas de savoir Drago mort. Elle n'y arriverait pas !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Si ils auraient voulus aussi tuer le fils, ils l'auraient fais dans sa cellule.

Ronald avait comprit directement les pensées de la sorcière rien qu'en voyant ses yeux. C'était normal qu'elle avait pensée à cette hypothèse sur Drago mais Ron avait comprit que cela n'était pas possible que les mages noirs qui ont attaqués le ministère et Azkaban on enlevés et libérés des sorciers juste pour les tuer ensuite puisque touts ceux qui devaient être tués on été tués sur le champ. Drago devait être toujours vivant.

\- Et Narcissa ? Où est-elle ? S'inquiéta Hermione en cherchant la femme dans la pièce mais aucun signe de la blonde.

\- Nous l'avons envoyés dans la maison d'Harry. Là-bas, elle sera en sécurité. Nous savions que si son mari était mort et son fils enlevé, les mages noirs ne se seraient pas arrêtes là donc on a préférés la garder avec nous.

Expliqua Ginny en s'asseyant aux côtés de la brune qui serra aussitôt la manche de la rousse comme un appel à l'aide. Elle essuya les larmes insaisissables de son amie de son autre manche. La rousse la fixait avec tendresse. Sa meilleure amie avait besoin d'aide et n'avait pas voulue en demander depuis tout ce temps donc maintenant il était temps de l'aider. Hermione avait trop souffert toute seule.

\- Hermione, nous ne t'avons pas encore tout dit. Chuchota la dernière des Weasley en regardant la jeune fille en face d'elle.

Hermione la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle allait encore devoir apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Il faudra que tu sois heureuse, pour vous deux. Il ne faudra pas que tu abandonnes, fais-le pour lui. Hermione, tu es enceinte. Depuis 3 mois.

Les mots de Ginny firent comme une bombe de guerre s'écrasant sur le sol déclarant la guerre. Enceinte ? Elle était enceinte ? Enceinte de Drago cela voulait dire. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarquée elle-même ? Hermione pensait juste être malade à cause de la fatigue et son manque de nourriture mais pas parce qu'un enfant grandissait en elle. Ce bébé grandissait en elle et elle n'en avait pas prit soin depuis qu'il est arrivé. La sorcière s'était bousillée la santé et avait ignorés touts les signes que ce petit être lui envoyaient. Ce bébé était celui de Drago et elle. Le fruit d'un amour impossible mais pourtant solide. Ses mains se baladèrent sur son ventre un peu enrondi qui portait son enfant qu'elle désirait avoir avec Drago. Les lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un léger sourire et faire apparaître cette fois des larmes de bonheurs. Ses amis sourirent aussi en voyant leur amie redevenir comme avant rien qu'en apprenant cette nouvelle mais pourtant son sourire disparu aussi vite pour laisser voir une bouche tremblante et des larmes de tristesses.

\- Hermione...

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir cette enfant que Dray et moi désirions avoir mais je viens de me rendre compte que Dray n'est pas là pour partager ce bonheur. Je sais pas où il est ou même si un jour je le reverrai... Je pensais que lorsqu'il serait à Azkaban ça serait un enfer mais maintenant que je sais qu'il c'est fait enlevé je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter le fait de me dire que je pourrais sûrement jamais le revoir ! Il ne connaîtra peut-être jamais son enfant qu'il rêvait d'avoir !

Ginny regarda ses frères à tour de rôle pour enfin passer sur le regard de Harry qui fixait Hermione avec tristesse. Elle souffrait et personne ne pouvait rien faire pour abréger son affreuse souffrance qui la ronge.

\- Nous le retrouverons ! Harry et moi avons eut un poste en tant qu'Aurors il y a peu et nous nous chargerons personnellement de cette enquête. Malefoy reviendra, nous le retrouverons à n'importe quelle prix. Je te le promet Hermione alors soit patiente. Occupe-toi de ton enfant et laisse nous faire !

Hermione regarda Ron et un sourire se fit apparaitre à nouveau. Elle avait des amis et ensemble ils allaient pouvoir retrouver Drago. Les paroles de Ron venait de la motiver et elle aussi travaillerait en tant qu'Auror et ensemble, ils retrouveraient Drago.


	6. chapter 6

Depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, Hermione avait finit par y sortir quelques semaines plus tard malgré l'interdiction des médicomages mais comme Hermione était à présent majeur, ils n'avaient rien pus faire contre sa demande non contradictoire. Pendant un moment, la famille Weasley avait décidée de prendre Hermione sous leurs ailes pour la surveiller à cause de sa santé ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle portait depuis maintenant 6 mois mais à la suite de son acceptation de l'offre fait par le ministère, elle avait préférée héberger chez Harry au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec Narcissa avant de pouvoir à la suite s'acheter un petit logis. Son ventre s'était, bien sûr, très bien arrondi et à la déception de ses amis, le bébé dans son ventre qui s'arrondissait ne l'empêchait pas de travailler. Depuis peu, comme Harry et Ron avant elle, elle avait reçue une lettre du ministère qui lui avait proposé un poste en tant qu'Auror sous les ordres de Gawain Robards. Aussitôt, Hermione avait accepté. Et à son grand plaisir, Robards lui avait confié la charge du dossier de l'attaque du ministère 3 mois plus tôt. Depuis plus de 2 mois, Hermione travaillait d'arrache-pied sur cette mission. Elle devait essayer de trouver des indices, une piste qui pourrait essayer de dévoiler qui est à l'origine de l'attaque du ministère ainsi qu'à Azkaban mais malgré les efforts sur-humains d'Hermione, qui en prenait un grand coup sur tout son temps ainsi que sa santé, travaillant du matin au soir, elle n'avait toujours aucune piste. Elle désespérait un peu plus chaque jour, s'enfermant dans sa chambre en épiant son dossier de long en large touts les jours mais ne trouvant toujours rien.

C'était comme si ils avaient disparus du monde en emportant les prisonniers du ministère et à Azkaban. Il n'y avait rien, aucune piste, pas même un seul petit indice qui pouvait sembler insignifiant. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que les mages noirs qui ont été tués étaient des anciens partisans de Voldemort. Des traites comme pensent Harry et Ron. Hermione souffla, sa tête entre les mains. Elle désespérait mais bien sûr sa rage de retrouver Drago était toujours aussi forte. Assise sur sa chaise au bureau des aurors, Hermione s'étala de tout son long sur le bureau d'un souffle, une main sur son ventre déjà bien arrondi et la tête dans la lune en repensant à touts ces moments de bonheur avec Drago qui avait fait que ce petit être allait bientôt naître dans seulement 3 mois. Dans peu de temps, elle allait devenir mère mais ne pourrait jamais profiter totalement de ce bonheur qu'était être parent puisqu'elle lui manquait le père de cet enfant. L'espoir de le retrouver était la seule chose qui pouvait la faire tenir dans un brin de bonheur d'être mère seule. Elle savait parfaitement que ses recherches incessables jusqu'à la maison jusqu'au bout de la nuit en prenait gros sur sa santé qui était encore déjà bien faible depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Les enquêtes et recherches menées par les autres Aurors issus dans cette affaire n'avançait pas moins qu'elle. Hermione se leva de son siège, prenant soin de ranger son fauteuil, les feuilles et les photos des enlevés et fugitifs dans le dossier et le faire tenir par son bras avant de prendre sa baguette dans on autre main. Elle rangea ses autres affaires qu'elles avaient dérangées en les laissant au bureau trouvant qu'elles ne lui serviront à rien à la maison. Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie en fermant son bureau d'un sort de protection. Elle devait par la suite se rendre chez Robards pour lui demander, comme chaque soir, si les autres Aurors avaient découverts un seul et même minutieux indice qui leur ferait déjà bien avancer. Hermione s'aventura dans le couloir menant au bureau de son chef lorsque des pas de course se firent entendre juste à l'arrière d'elle. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se retourner, une tête avec de cheveux noirs et des lunettes rondes sur le nez aussi familière que ses cheveux apparut devant elle.

\- Hermione, je venais justement te chercher...

La respiration d'Harry était saccadée. Il était épuisé, sûrement du à sa course précipitée. D'un mouvement de main, il replaça ses cheveux en arrière qui lui barraient le visage avant de prendre enfin une grande inspiration finale.

\- Je pensais que tu étais déjà à la maison ? Dit Hermione d'une voix surprise face à la présence non habituel vu l'heure.

Hermione regarda l'horloge sur le mur dans le long couloir du bureau des Aurors et put en effet distinguer qu'il était plus de 19 heure passé et souvent Harry finissait son service dans les 17 heure 30. Elle, avait l'habitude de partir du ministère tard. Elle essayait de rester un maximum au bureau des Aurors pour chercher des indices dans le dossier mais à chaque fois, le bébé dans son ventre la ramenait à l'ordre d'un léger mouvement lui signalant la fatigue physique que le bébé ressentait de sa mère.

\- Robards nous a convoqués Ron et moi avant que je parte.

\- Que fais-tu ici alors ?

\- Robards te veux aussi dans son bureau. Il nous y attend ainsi que Ron.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles ?

Un espoir désespéré se faisait ressentir dans la voix d'Hermione. Une espérance rugissait en elle lors de ses paroles. Si Robards voulaient les voir réunis dans son bureau. Le trio d'or, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Une annonce sûrement important pensait Hermione.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire Hermione. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Viens.

Hermione regarda son dossier dans les mains où une ancienne photo de Drago était accrochée dessus par une épingle. D'un soupir inquiété, elle finit par décider de suivre Harry qui avait quelques pas d'avance. Le bureau de Gawain n'était pas très loin de ceux du trio d'or donc la route fût très court par chance de la sorcière. Ce suspense qui suspendait sa tête la faisait bouillir d'impatience jusqu'au fond de ses tripes. En arrivant devant la porte noir obscur de Robards, Hermione prit une grande inspiration en frottant de sa main son ventre avant de rentrer dans le bureau à la suite d'Harry. Robards était là, sur son fauteuil donnant de l'imposance derrière son long bureau alors que Ron était à la baie vitrée du bureau qui donnait vue sur l'entrée du ministère où encore quelques sorciers partaient grâce au réseau des cheminées. Les mains dans les poches, Ron scruptait avec intention chaque personne qui partait. Ses yeux étaient dans le vide et Hermione pouvait voir qu'il n'avait pas clignés des yeux depuis un moment. Harry s'avança dans le bureau pour se positionner en face de Robards. Ronald sortit de sa transe et fixa la sorcière présente dans le bureau qui venait de fermer la porte.

\- Tu as finis par la trouver. Conclut Robards en regardant Hermione les doigts croisés entre eux.

Pour toute réponse, le survivant hocha la tête. La brune fixa le chef des Aurors avec intention, attendant avec impatience quelle nouvelle il avait à lui annoncer mais malheureusement, son chef n'était pas encore décidé à lui avouer en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait. Il semblait interdit, impassible et Hermione ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait alors que ses yeux et son visage étaient fermés.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles ? Demande Hermione dans l'espoir d'entendre une réponse positive sortir de la bouche de son chef.

Gawain tourna son visage pour contempler Ron derrière lui prêt de la fenêtre puis Harry qui se trouvait devant son bureau à ses côtés. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient inquiétants. Trop inquiétants pour Hermione. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main s'était posée sur son ventre arrondi. Elle avait eut un réflexe maternel envers ce bébé grandissant dans son ventre. Hermione avait plaquée sa main pour protéger son enfant de l'éventuelle réponse de Robards qui pourrait sûrement lui en mettre un grand coup.

\- Monsieur Robards... Supplia Hermione de sa voix faible.

Le chef prit une grande inspiration avant d'écarter ses doigts les uns des autres pour venir plaquer ses mains contre le rebord de son bureau prêt de lui. Son dos finalement incrusté dans le dossier de son siège, il relâcha un autre soupire.

\- Miss Granger... Nous avons finis par trouver une éventuelle piste nous menant à savoir qui pourrait bien être les attaquants qui ont attaqués le ministère.

Sa respiration fût vite coupée, elle attendait, pendues aux lèvres de son chef, la suite qui pourrait soit la détruire une fois pour toute ou lui remettre l'espoir qu'elle désespérait ressentir. Hermione finit par prendre les devants en sachant que Robards n'allait pas continuer son explication.

\- Quelle piste ?

Robards regarda Harry plein d'espoir, lui faisant un mouvement de tête pour lui signaler d'exprimer la suite de son explication non finie.

\- Les Aurors que l'on a envoyés sur le terrain nous on affirmé avoir découvert des présences de sources de magie noir prêt de l'ancien manoir de la famille Lestrange. Expliqua Harry en sortant un dossier jaune du bureau lévitant de la baguette du survivant

\- Des mangemorts ? Demanda Hermione en prenant le dossier volant devant elle.

\- C'est probable mais nous n'en savons vraiment rien. Les Aurors présents sur place ont juste pus nous affirmer que de la magie noir se faisait ressentir en grande puissance prêt du manoir.

Hermione ouvrit le dossier et regardait avec intention chaque détail que les Aurors avaient déclarés sur leur découverte.

\- Vous pensez que les prisonniers du ministère sont prêt du manoir des Lestrange ?

\- On ne peut rien affirmer. Cela peut tout simplement être des sorciers qui traînent souvent dans l'allée des embrumes qui trafiquent des potions. Et si c'est vraiment le cas, ces sorciers ne nous intéresse pas pour cette enquête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Hermione dirigea son regard vers son chef en cherche de réponse avant de remettre son nez dans les notes des Aurors.

\- Je pensais qu'il était préférable que vous retourniez sur les lieux indiqués et découvrait un indice qui pourrait nous mener vers l'identité des mages noirs.

La brune feuilletait toujours le dossier et finit par relever son visage vers son chef. Aller sur le terrain? Cela pouvait-être largement une bonne idée. Depuis plus de 2 mois, elle n'avait jamais eut l'autorisation d'aller sur le terrain lui-même pour trouver quelque chose.

\- En disant «vous», vous parlez de nous trois.

D'un mouvement de main libre, elle désigna les deux anciens Gryffondor les plus réputés de Poudlard ainsi qu'elle-même. Robards inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de tout relâcher et fixer le survivant qui avait la tête baissée vers ses pieds.

\- Je crains qu'à cause de votre grossesse, vous ne pouvez pas partir avec Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Potter...

La sorcier stoppa tout geste en entendant les paroles de son chef. Son visage se décomposa et se torda en une grimace signifiant une grande colère. Comment pouvait-il la convoquer dans son bureau, lui mettre un espoir en lui annonçant ce seul indice qu'ils venaient de recueillir après des mois pour finalement lui avouer que suivre Harry et Ron était impensable à cause de sa grossesse? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire ça.

\- Vous voulez que je reste au ministère sagement alors que nous avons peut-être une opportunité en or de pouvoir enfin découvrir qui ont attaqués le ministère et qui a enlevés Drago?!

\- Miss Granger, je sais que vous êtes énervé de mon choix mais vous êtes enceinte et si vraiment les mages noirs sont là-bas et que un combat se crée, vous pourrez être blessé gravement. Il y aurait un grand danger contre l'enfant.

\- Harry et moi partiront ce soir. En attendant, reste chez Harry avec Narcissa.

Ronald s'était dégagée de la fenêtre pour venir se positionner à la même hauteur qu'Harry. Baguette en main, le roux récupéra le dossier des mains de son amie qui fut obligée de le lâcher. Il les reprit et les remit à son chef qui les rangea aussitôt dans son placard. Hermione dévisager Ron qui évitait son regard à la perfection. Il savait parfaitement que la brune était énervé contre eux mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas la laisser partir alors que les mages noirs rôdaient prêt d'ici et qu'ils sont très dangereux. De plus, elle portait un bébé, qui, dans quelques mois, naîtra.

\- Harry... Appela Hermione dans l'espoir que son meilleur ami finisse par dire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Le survivant leva la tête et soupira en voyant le visage suppliant de son amie. Il se remit sur ses deux pieds, s'avança devant Hermione et posa ses mains rassurantes et désolées sur ses épaules tremblantes de colère.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione mais nous ne pouvons penser à t'emmener. C'est trop dangereux pour ton enfant. Retournes à la maison. Ordonna Harry avant de se détourner vers elle pour s'écarter de voir ses yeux pleins de colère et de ses larmes naissantes qui lui fendait le coeur depuis toujours.

\- Non Harry! S'écria Hermione en éclatant de colère. Harry se tourna vers elle, intrigué de sa colère explosive – Drago est peut-être là-bas et tu sais parfaitement que je veux découvrit qui me l'ont arraché! Je suis désolé Harry mais je ne t'écouterais pas. Si vous ne voulez pas m'emmener avec vous, je partirai seule!

Hermione détourna les talons avant de sortir aussi vite du bureau pour pouvoir transplaner loin du ministère et aller là où les Aurors avaient détectés une puissante magie noir. Les appels de ses deux amis qui l'appelait résonnaient déjà loin derrière elle. Elle avait déjà transplaner pour se retrouver dans une forêt aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Au dessus d'elle, le ciel était à peine visible à cause des nombreux arbres faisant plusieurs centaines de mètres. La nuit battait son plein dans la forêt et son chemin ainsi que son environnement étaient méconnaissables. Elle n'était jamais allée dans cette forêt. Elle n'avait même jamais approchée le manoir de l'ancienne folle qui a été tuée lors de la bataille de Poudlard par Molly Weasley qui s'en était fait un coeur joie. Cette folle, qu'était Bellatrix Lestrange avait voulue s'attaquer à la fille des Weasley et Molly, sans chercher plus loin avait tuée Bellatrix.

\- Lumos Maxima.

Avec sa baguette, Hermione éclairait son chemin. Ses pas étaient discrets. Elle faisait très attention dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle avait peur de devoir affronter un mage noir en pleine nuit. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la forêt à la recherche du manoir. Elle avait emprunté un petit et unique chemin déjà bien tracé qui devait sûrement l'emmener à l'ancien manoir des Lestrange. Des hiboux houaient, des brindilles d'arbres se cassaient et le chemin séclaircissait sous son passage. Hermione devait bien avouer que cette forêt l'inquiétait, à chaque grincement entendu, elle sursautait et éclairait derrière elle en ayant toujours l'impression qu'une présence la suivait. Elle resserra son long manteau autour d'elle ainsi qu'autour de son ventre pour se réchauffer un peu plus. L'air était glacial, l'Angleterre était toujours un peu plus froid dans cette période et sortir non couvert était une mauvaise idée. Surtout que sa chère de poule s'accentuait à cause de la peur qu'elle ressentait dans cette forêt. Celle-ci était exactement au même profil que Bellatrix, aussi froide, inquiétante et angoissante que l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux. Hermione avançait tête haute mais méfiante. Son esprit travaillait beaucoup et la sorcière finit par se rendre compte qu'un grand danger planait au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle apercevait enfin par delà les arbres, l'immense portail imposante qui gardait le manoir. Sur le sommet, Hermione pouvait distinguer des pointes aussi pointu qu'un poignard. Sur la façade des deux portes du portail en fer, des spirales avec des épines en fer étaient représentés dessus. Tout autour du manoir sombre, un mur d'enceinte recouvrait ce dernier avec fierté. De chaque côté du portail, sur le haut des immenses façades, des gargouilles terrifiantes gardaient le mur d'enceinte comme pour donner de la méfiance aux visiteurs qui s'approchaient. Tout était trop sombre. Ce manoir ressemblait à l'ancien des Malefoy mais Hermione pouvait nettement affirmer que l'ancienne résidence des Malefoy était vraiment très chaleureuse et convivial par rapport à celui des Lestrange.

Alors qu'Hermione sortit enfin de la forêt pour enfin avoir le manoir des Lestrange se manifester fièrement devant elle, une barrière de protection la stoppa. Elle pouvait facilement la sentir devant elle. Elle était puissante, trop puissante pour un manoir abandonné. De plus, la brune savait de source sûre que le manoir était abandonné et que personne n'y résidait à l'intérieur alors lorsqu'elle sentit ce champ de protection un doute s'imposa en elle. Il y avait définitivement de la magie noir par-dessus tout ceci. Hermione devait trouver une solution pour franchir la barrière mais elle savait que si elle avait le malheur d'effleurer le champ de force, cela préviendrait directement celui qui la crée et elle serait en grand danger. Elle s'écarta de la sphère invisible de quelques pas en arrière mais son chemin fût vite couper. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle. Son coeur accéléra ainsi que sa respiration dès qu'un souffle chaud se fit sentir dans son cou. Alors qu'elle allait se séparer de la personne qu'elle avait percutée pour pouvoir s'enfuir, des mains agrippèrent ses poignets. Hermione paniquait, quelqu'un la maintenait de pleine force et elle ne pouvait décemment rien faire face à son adversaire qui l'attaquait. Son visage se tourna dans la précipitation et elle remarqua des mains d'hommes. De grandes mains imposantes retenaient ses bras prisonniers de sa force. D'un seul coup de bras, ses deux bras se retrouvèrent dans son dos. L'agresseur prit d'une main les deux poignets et même avec cela, Hermione ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait prit sa baguette et elle ne pouvait se débattre. Il avait capturées ses jambes d'un mouvement souples avec les siennes. Hermione était prisonnière, elle avait peur. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle? C'était certainement un des mage noir qui avait attaqué le ministère sinon il ne serait pas dans ces environs. Soudain, dans le long de son cou, elle pût sentir quelque chose monter pour venir s'enfoncer dans son cou prêt de sa tranchée. Il la menaçait de sa baguette. Hermione avait sa tête en arrière, sa bouche mi-close qui laissait sortir son souffle terrifié même si elle avait définitivement du mal à respirer avec la baguette sous son cou qui était tellement bien enfoncée que la respiration passait difficilement.

\- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda l'agresseur d'une voix froide et terrifiante alors qu'il enfonçait toujours un peu plus sa baguette l'air menaçant – Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Granger.

Les yeux de la sorcière s'écarquillèrent sous les paroles de l'homme. Cet homme la connaissait. Comment était-ce possible? Qui était-il? Elle redressa sa tête pour parler mais l'homme enleva sa baguette de son cou, libéra ses bras et jambes avant de s'écarter d'elle. Sans plus attendre, la brune se retourna et vit en face d'elle un homme imposant, comme elle se l'imaginait, avec une longue robe de sorcier noir. Son visage était encapuché ne laissant pas voir son visage.

\- Qui es-tu? Ordonna Hermione.

\- Tu n'as aucunement besoin de savoir. Reprit l'homme en lançant la baguette de la brune dans les mains de celle-ci.

D'un mouvement souple, elle récupéra sa baguette puis la pointa sur le sorcier alors que ce dernier avait déjà rangée sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier. Elle pouvait distinguer qu'il l'épiait de la tête au pied avant de se stopper sur son ventre arrondi. Il en lâcha un hoquet de surprise puis un petit rire. Hermione pouvait dissimuler un rictus sur ses lèvres à travers sa capuche.

\- Enceinte maintenant Granger?

\- Qui es-tu? Demanda une nouvelle fois la sorcière mais cette fois en articulant mot par mot en ses dents alors que sa baguette n'était toujours pas baissée.

\- Si j'étais toi, je repartirai Granger. Tu n'es pas censé être ici normalement. Pars avant que tu n'es des problèmes.

L'homme encapuché commença à partir en direction du champ de protection en sortant sa baguette et la pointant vers le manoir.

\- Tu fais partis du groupe de mage noir qui a attaqué le ministère?

\- Je pense que tu dois le savoir puisque tu me pose cette question. Conclut la voix grave de l'homme en la regardant par-delà son épaule.

\- Vous êtes des mangemorts ? Où est drago?!

Pour seule réponse, il enleva une brèche dans le champ de protection pour pouvoir y passer en toute tranquillité. Une fois rentrée à l'intérieur du manoir, il se retourna vers Hermione qui voulait le suivra mais le sorcier l'en empêcha d'un signe de main qui la fit s'arrêter.

\- On se reverra bientôt. Prends soin de toi et de l'enfant, Hermione.

La brèche se referma pour redevenir un seul et puissant dôme. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Et cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. Elle lui en était familière, elle en était sûr. En regardant une dernière fois le manoir, elle préféra repartir, elle avait déjà eut beaucoup plus que quand elle est arrivée. Cet homme la connaissait et elle allait découvrir qui il était. Cela la ferait avancer encore plus prêt encore de Drago et bientôt, elle savait, elle en avait la certitude qu'elle pourrait à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Hermione reprit son chemin averse avec baguette et lumière en main pour retourner à l'endroit où elle avait transplaner. Plus elle s'y aventuerait pour ne plus du tout voir le manoir derrière elle qui disparut. En face d'elle, deux points de lumières s'avançaient à grandes vitesse. Par prudence, elle éteignit sa baguette d'un Nox avant de regarder qui arrivait vers elle à grand pas. D'instinct, elle se cacha derrière un arbre attendant de voir les arrivants mais fût vite rassurée de voir Ron et Harry courir un peu plus vers elle. La sorcière sortit de derrière l'arbre pour se dévoiler à ses amis.

\- Hermione! S'écrièrent Harry et Ron en la prenant dans leurs bras, rassurés.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce qui t'a prit?! Demanda Harry avec sévérité à sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu vas bien? Demanda Ron à son tour.

Les deux avaient l'air complètement affolés et c'était nettement compréhensible. Elle était partit malgré le danger et avait pour ça inquiétés ses amis.

\- Je vais bien, je suis désolé mais je voulais faire mon enquête moi-même et j'ai découvert quelque chose.

\- Explique-nous. Surenchérit Harry en croisant les bras, attentif.

\- Allons chez toi Harry, ici, on est pas trop en sécurité.

Le survivant hocha la tête et prit les mains de ses deux amis avant de transplaner chez lui où Narcissa les attendait. Ron et Harry ont tellement eux peur lorsqu'ils ont vus Hermione transplaner. Quelque chose de nouveau va refaire surface, ils le savait. Mais tout ce qu'ils espéraient c'était qu'une guerre n'éclate pas de nouveau.

Dans le manoir, l'homme encapuchonné poussa deux grandes portes qui firent s'écrasèrent contre les murs qui firent un grand bruit résonnant dans la pièce déjà peu meublé. Dans le salon, se trouvait juste en face de lui, un trône imposant qui surplombait la salle toute entière. Autour du trône, de nombreux sorciers étaient à genoux tout aussi encapuchés les un que les autres. Aucun bruit ne résonnait à par les hurlements de souffrances d'un homme qui frappaient les murs froids du manoir. Sur le trône, un homme y trônait fièrement. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau non coiffés, ses yeux étaient ceux d'un dieux Apollon, aussi vert que l'herbes de printemps, des lèvres fines qui quand ils sourient d'un sourire sadique, des dents aussi pointus que des aiguilles apparaissent comme menaçant. Le long de sa bouche, des gouttes de sang coulaient alors qu'il essayait de les rattraper avec sa langue de serpent. Il avait aussi un corps jeune porté par une longue cape noir ténèbre qui traînait sur le sol, ses pieds étaient à nus et ses doigt était longs avec des ongles aussi pointus et longs que ses dents qui pouvaient faire saigner la peau d'une personne seulement en glissant ses doigts dessus. Entre ses mains se trouvait une femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui gisait morte. Il la tenait par les épaules juste devant son corps assit, sa tête et ses cheveux relevés en arrière ainsi que la gorge juste en face de la vision de l'homme. Sur le cou de la femme morte, un trou avait été fait et le sang jaillissait. Il avait arraché d'un coup de dent, la gorge de la femme. La tête de l'homme était encore dans le cou de la femme en train d'inspirer et de dévorer son sang avant de relever le visage lorsque l'homme encapuché entra d'un grand fracas.

\- Où étais-tu? Demanda t-il d'une voix froide que Voldemort envierait aujourd'hui.

Il regardait son homme de haut avant de lécher les dernières gouttes de sang sur sa bouche et ses dents couverts de rouge et de balancer le corps de la femme de l'autre côté de la pièce où jaillissait déjà une colonne de femme en sang toutes mortes. L'homme avec la capuche regarda le tas de femme en haussant les sourcils et se détournant vers son maître en s'agenouillant devant lui la tête baissée vers le sol.

\- Recherché des informations sur le ministère.

\- Qu'as-tu découvert?

Des hurlements superposaient la voix du maître ce qui le mit vite agacé. Ses dents se serrèrent dans un grincement.

\- Que quelqu'un le fasse taire! Hurla l'homme à la langue de serpent en prenant sa baguette lançant un doloris sur un de ses serviteurs qui cria de douleur.

Il fit cesser le sort et l'homme partit vers la source des hurlements. Il soupira, passant sa main blanche sur son front d'un air fatigué.

\- Quand n'est-il de notre prisonnier? Est-il disposé à nous rejoindre?

\- Je crains bien que non mon seigneur mais nous continuons de négocier avec lui comme vous pouvez l'entendre.

\- Je vois. Prépares tes hommes! Il est temps de faire notre entré dans le monde. Je veux que le monde tremble rien qu'en entendant mon nom!

\- Bien mon seigneur.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Tu es en train de nous dire que l'homme qui t'a agressé te connais personnellement? Que c'était un mage noir? Tu es sûr qu'il ne te connaissais pas à cause de ta popularité? Demanda Ronald les doigts sur son menton à la recherche d'une conclusion rationnelle à l'altercation de son amie et de l'inconnu.

\- Je peux te le jurer. Son visage était caché mais sa voix m'était familière. Je le connais j'en suis sûr! Affirma Hermione en essayant de se souvenir de la voix en espérant pouvoir la reconnaître.

\- C'est peut-être un ancien élève de Poudlard. Proposa Narcissa en remettant une mèche de son blond parfait derrière son épaule prêt d'Hermione sur le sofa du salon d'Harry.

Dans le salon, se trouvait Harry sur une chaise en face des femmes sur le sofa côte à côte, Ron assit prêt de la fenêtre en train d'épier un dossier entre les mains. La découverte d'Hermione était un grand suspens pour tout le monde. Qui pourrait-être l'homme qui a «agressé» Hermione sans l'attaquer mais en la mettant en garde. Si il était vraiment du camp du nouveau groupuscule, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'attaquer ou même la torturer sans aucune pitié et au lieu de ça, il la laisser sauve. C'était à se tordre la tête cette histoire.

\- C'est probable mais Hermione connaît la voix.

\- Un ancien Serpentard? Demanda Ronald en sortant son nez du dossier avant de vite y replonger.

\- Cela signifierait qu'il était mangemort alors. Et bizarrement, je ne pense pas qu'ils sont des mangemorts, des partisans de Voldemort. Ils suivent un nouveau mage noir, je pouvais sentir sa puissance. Elle est encore plus grande que celle de Voldemort. Rectifia Hermione en désapprouvant d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Tu penses qu'une guerre va être de nouveau déclenchée Harry? Demanda Narcissa inquiète de la suite des événements dans le monde des sorciers qui était pourtant redevenu en paix.

Harry avait un air grave sur le visage, son inquiétude se faisait sentir. Il avait peur de la suite, peur de ce que pouvait préparer les mages noirs. Ils étaient puissants, il le savait et devoir se battre contre eux pour éviter qu'ils ne prennent possessions du monde comme avait eut envie Voldemort.

\- Je ne sais pas... Seul la suite des évènements nous le dira... Répondit Harry d'un ton dramatique avant de se lever de sa chaise et se diriger vers Ronald lui prenant le dossier des mains – Nous devons prévenir Robards. Nous avons besoin de renfort.

\- Hermione, as-tu réussit à avoir des information sur Drago par cet homme? Demanda Narcissa avec la voix plein d'espoir.

Cette dernière était comme Hermione. Depuis son enlèvement, elle vivait dans et avec l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver son fils sain et sauf. Chaque jour, elle demandait les dernières nouvelles de l'enquête. Soit à Harry, soit à Hermione mais malheureusement, la réponse était toujours la même jusqu'à aujourd'hui; «Aucun indice pour le moment...».

\- J'ai essayé de lui demander mais il n'a rien voulu me dire...

Hermione se sentit désolé face à la mère de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait été prêt de quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui dire si Drago allait bien ou non et elle n'avait rien eut comme résultat. Elle aurait du le suivre dans le manoir mais cela aurait été trop dangereux pour elle. En sentant les sentiments d'Hermione, la blonde passa sa main sur celle de la brune qui était posée et croisée à l'autre sur ses genoux.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as fais de ton mieux face à cet homme. De plus, je suis certaine que Drago est vivant. On le retrouvera un jour, j'en suis certaine.

\- Combien d'homme as-tu placé? Demanda la voix froide du haut de son trône.

\- Vingt, mon Seigneur. Pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas assez pour que je suis puisse mettre beaucoup de sorcier sur cette mission.

L'homme encapuché était à genoux devant son maître. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se présentait devant son Seigneur.

\- Nos rangs ne sont pas encore au complet. Trouves-moi d'autre sorcier au plus vite!

\- Les sorciers qui utilise la magie noir et qui ont la même idéologie que nous, se font très rare depuis la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres.

L'homme aux dents aiguisées lâcha un rauque d'agacement. Depuis l'attaque au ministère ainsi qu'à Azkaban, il rêvait de montrer sa puissance au monde des sorciers. Il voulait entendre hurler les sorciers face à lui. Il voulait les voir s'incliner devant lui. Il voulait les voir le supplier de les tuer tellement la douleur qu'il leur imposera sera grande. Il voulait régner en maître sur le monde entier. Sur le côté du trône, à ses pieds, se trouvait un groupe de femme aussi jeune les une que les autres. Âgées d'une vingtaines d'années, vivant dans le monde moldu, on pouvait nettement distinguer qu'elles étaient toutes sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Impérium. Le Seigneur était un homme puissant et ne se nourrissait que de sang humain frais. Chaque jour, un de ses serviteurs avaient la mission de lui ramener des femmes ayant un sang frais. Il détestait les moldus et voulaient leur mort imminente. Il les trouvaient inutiles et rien que de savoir qu'ils pouvaient s'accoupler à des sorciers ça lui foutait la gerbe. Leur sang était nourrissant et il ne pouvait manger que de cela. Dans le coin d'un mur, derrière les femmes vivantes, une montagne de femmes mortes, toutes la gorge arrachée jaillissant les unes sur les autres.

\- Et pour le prisonnier?

Le Seigneur regarda les femmes à ses pieds comme si elles étaient de vulgaires insectes. Seulement de la nourriture. D'un geste de son long doigt crochu, il ordonna à une femme de venir à sa hauteur. Le corps mécanique, elle se leva et se dirigea vers son maître comme un bon animal de compagnie. Il lui prit la main, elle s'agenouilla devant des pieds nus, montra son cou nu en visuel, l'approcha de l'homme et d'un simple geste brusque, il planta ses crocs dans son cou, arrachant la peau et la trachée, il balança la peau et son organe dans un coin de la pièce pour reprendre son déjeuner. Le sang coulé, coulé à flot le long du cou mort de la femme ainsi que le long de la bouche du Seigneur le laissant grogner un son rauque montrant son contentement de ce repas rafraîchissant.

\- Toujours rien. Il ne veut rien dévoilé, n'y même nous rejoindre.

\- Où l'avez-vous mis?

Le Seigneur releva la tête du cou de la femme meurtrie et fixa son bras-droit.

\- Toujours dans les cachots, comme vous l'avez ordonné mon Seigneur.

\- Allons lui rendre visite dans ce cas.

Ce dernier se leva en balançant le corps de la jeune femme pour en rajouter une de plus sur la montagne dans le coin de la pièce. Lorsqu'il descendit de son trône pour devancer son bras-droit vers les cachots, on pouvait distinguer une carrure imposante venant du maître des lieux. Son visage froid toujours fermé, ses lèvres pleines de sang furent vite propre d'un mouvement de sa langue de serpent. Le dos de sa cape noir assez abîmée traînait derrière lui. Une de ses main crochus tenait sa baguette du bout de ses longs doigts, pour ne pas s'abîmer la peau avec ses ongles couvert de sang séché, il ouvrit la porte menant à un escalier qui dirigeait vers les cachots où des hurlements de douleur retentissaient dans tout le manoir. Les cachots étaient un endroit que la famille Lestrange avait beaucoup utilisés durant leurs nombreuses années passées dans ce manoir. Ils étaient utilisés surtout par Bellatrix qui adorait ramener des victimes encore vivante de son maître donc, par chance, la prison était restée en bonne état. Les cachots étaient conçus de la même façon que ceux du manoir des Malefoy. Ils étaient grands et des poudres bien alignés tenaient le toit. Le mage noir s'avança dans le cachot après que son bras-droit eut ouvrit la porte de sa clé personnelle. Le maître de ces lieux eut à peine posé un pied dans la prison que le sorcier déjà présent arrêta toute torture pour s'écarter du prisonnier et de s'agenouiller devant lui en signe de respect et de crainte à son égard. Suspendue à une poutre, le fameux prisonnier avait les bras écartés de chaque côté accrochés par les poignets par des chaînes qui lui brûlaient la peau à force d'être torturé. Sa tête était rabattue sur le devant, il était épuisé, sa respiration était saccadée. Ses vêtements étaient abîmés, déchirés et sales. Ils étaient tâchés par son propre sang qui était soit sec, soit il était déjà nouveau par rapport à ses séances de tortures récentes. Cela se voyait que l'homme suspendu était présent dans ce cachot depuis un bon moment. Devant cette vision pathétique aux yeux du Seigneur, celui-ci se mit à rigoler d'un rire mauvais et sadique.

\- Quelle vision plaisante je vois là. Je pensais pas que tu allais tenir tout ce temps. C'est vrai après tout, les doloris et les blessures que l'on t'a infligées devraient avoir raison de toi à l'ordinaire. Et bien non, tu es toujours là! Cela prouve que tu es résistant et que tu possèdes une grande puissance. Pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre, tu ferais un bon partisan à mes côtés.

La voix du maître parut calme avec un soupçon de froideur entre sa gorge. Un rire de moquerie s'échappa en écho dans le cachot. Le prisonnier releva lourdement sa tête pour fixer la langue de serpent en face de lui avec un regard mauvais et amusant de ses yeux bleus grisâtres. Les yeux verts de l'homme imposant en face de lui s'écarquilla. Comment osait-il se moquer du grand Seigneur qu'il était. Dans un mouvement de colère non remarquable, il lâcha un rictus su côté de ses lèvres et plaqua la pointe de sa baguette sous le cou de son prisonnier qui avait relevée la tête de force malgré son manque d'énergie.

\- Tu oses rire?

\- Vos manières à la Voldemort me font rire. Vous voulez lui ressembler mais vous êtes bien loin du compte. Jamais le monde des sorciers ne se pliera devant vous!

\- J'aurais du ordonner à ce que l'on te tue lorsque l'on a attaqué le ministère comme ton misérable père.

Il enfonça encore plus sa baguette comme pour accentuer le mot «misérable» aux oreilles de l'homme suspendu.

\- Alors tuez-moi! Oh mais c'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas, parce que vous avez besoin de moi. Répondit l'homme d'un ton faussement désolé – Sans moi, jamais vous ne retrouverez le livre. Je suis le seul à savoir où il se trouve.

\- À ce que je vois, tu veux jouer? Très bien! Il enleva sa baguette d'un geste rapide pour reprendre sa marche autour de lui d'un pas lent et inquiétant – Il y a peu, j'ai ouï dire que celle que tu aimes attendait un bébé. Ton enfant! Conclut le puissant sorcier jouant de sa baguette.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il regarda le sorcier d'un air incompréhensif en chuchotant un simple «impossible» presque inaudible mais ce chuchotement n'échappa aux yeux et aux oreilles du mage noir qui éclata de rire. Son rire était sadique et amusé de la situation.

\- Alors si je m'y attendais! Tu n'étais donc pas au courant? S'amusa ce dernier.

\- Vous devez vous tromper de personne je crois bien.

Un nouveau rictus se lâcha du fond de sa gorge mais à la place de répondre, il tourna ses yeux vers son bras-droit qui était à ses côtés puis il lui ordonna de répondre d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas. Un parfum vanillé, des yeux d'ambres, des joues rebondissantes, des lèvres palpitantes qu'on a envie de prendre sauvagement ainsi que son corps délicieux. Ses longues jambes avec une peau aussi douce qu'un enfant, une poitrine parfaite tenant dans une main et pour finir ses fameux cheveux bruns bouclés qui lui donne un côté sauvage avec l'allure d'une lionne qui donne envie de passer nos mains dedans pour faire basculer sa tête et la prendre d'un seul coup. Je pense pas qu'on se trompe de personne. Hermione Granger est une femme surprenante. L'homme encapuché s'approcha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter – Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'en ais pris grand soin lors de notre rencontre. Finit-il d'un ton provocateur.

Ce dernier se dépêcha de s'écarter de lui alors que le prisonnier se mit à bouger dans touts les sens hors de contrôle rongé par la colère qui lui calcinait le sang. Il voulait se détacher pour pouvoir frapper à mort cet enflure qui avait osé toucher à celle qu'il aimait. Comment osait-il parler d'elle ainsi?! Était-ce vrai? L'avait-il vraiment rencontré? Est-ce vrai qu'elle était enceinte? Il n'en savait rien mais il voulait le savoir. Ce qu'il voulait surtout pour le moment c'était se libérer et s'enfuir d'ici pour rejoindre Hermione.

\- Tu es énervé? Reprit à son tour le mage noir amusé de la puissante colère qui contrôlait à présent son prisonnier qui pourrait tout détruire si il était libéré.

Pour toute réponse, le prisonnier se débattit malgré ses chaînes dans l'espoir que les chaînes cassent comme il l'espérait depuis son enlèvement au ministère. Son manque d'énergie prenait toujours le dessus à cause des sortilèges qu'on lui infligeait chaque jour à longueur de journée.

\- Tu devrais arrêter tout ceci et te déciderais à rejoindre mes rangs gentiment.

\- Jamais je ne vous dirais où se trouve le livre!

\- Tu en es sûr? Demanda le sorcier d'une voix non rassurante.

\- Je suis plus que sûr. Vous prétendez être celui qui surpassera Voldemort mais pour l'instant, tout ce que je vois c'est un homme qui bouffe des femmes juste pour son plaisir sur son trône. Qu'avez-vous fait pour le moment? A par attaqués le ministère et Azkaban pour récupérer des partisans? Rien... Vous n'avez rien fais! Nargua l'homme au yeux bleus métalliques.

Le sorcier fixa ce dernier et lâcha un nouveau rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres. Une idée intéressante lui vint à l'esprit. Avec ça, il allait avoir ce blond dans la poche et pourrait récupérer son livre et prendre possession du monde tout entier.

\- C'est vrai! Je n'ai rien fais mais c'est pour mieux attaquer. Avoua le Seigneur en tournant autour du blond comme si il était une proie qu'il allait capturer pour de bon – Mais je pense qu'il est temps de reprendre les choses et je pense commencer par t'arracher ta femme et ton enfant. Qu'en dis-tu? J'imagine déjà avoir ta femme à mon service qui fera n'importe quoi pour assouvir mes envies ou alors je la donnerai à mes hommes comme femme de joie. Elle a beau être une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle ne reste pas loin une femme splendide. Et ton enfant, j'en ferai une machine à tuer. Un des sorciers les plus puissant du monde qui prendra ensuite ma relève. Tu en penses quoi Drago?

Le concerné ne contrôlait plus sa colère et gueulait à prendre haleine. Cet homme était un monstre! Comment osait-il faire ça?! Lui enlever sa femme et son enfant! Hermione, femme de joie? Se donnant à touts ses hommes et puis quoi encore?! Il avait bien vu Merlin pour croire qu'une chose pareille allait arriver! Hermione n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et surtout si leur enfant était en jeu ainsi que sa liberté. Drago avait confiance en elle, si ce serpent agissait vraiment, elle ferait tout pour gagner.

\- Je pense te laisser le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition mais je sais que tu prendras le bon choix. Reprit le Seigneur prêt à quitter le cachot suivit de prêt par son bras-droit.

\- Vous croyez être insaisissable, vous sous-estimez ma femme, Potter et Weasley et c'est bien cela qui a commit l'échec de Voldemort. On vous vaincra, _Seigneur Valseth._

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas Drago, c'est que ma puissance est plus grande que celle de Voldemort. Tu penses que Voldemort était fort et démoniaque mais je suis complètement différent. Il est née sorcier avec du vrai sang sauf que je suis tout sauf une personne. Je suis le diable en personne. Bientôt, le monde regrettera Voldemort. Il se tourna vers le blond un rictus sur les lèvres alors que ce dernier le foudroyait du regard – Ne t'en fais pas, Granger sera bientôt prêt de toi. Morte ou vivante? Je ne sais pas... Je me demande bien qu'elle sang elle doit avoir? Il doit être délicieux vu son corps splendide, n'est-ce pas? De sa langue de serpent, il la fit passer sur ses fines lèvres lentement comme pour montrer un appétit rêveur en pensant à la femme de son prisonnier – Je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée Drago.

\- Alors il la veut? Conclut une voix de femme en serrant ses doigts jointent entre elles.

\- Il ferait vraiment tout pour convaincre Drago de le rejoindre pour enfin mettre la main sur le livre. Grogna un homme prêt de la femme en tapant du point sur la table.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire pour elle? Et l'enfant alors? Lorsqu'elle mettra au monde l'enfant, il sera bien plus compliqué de la protéger...

\- Pour le moment, nous devons seulement veiller sur elle mais dans l'ombre. Il faut à tout prit éviter que Valseth la capture comme Drago sinon tout sera fini!

Autour d'une table circulaire, cinq sorciers l'entouraient, tous assis fièrement sur leurs chaises avec autour d'eux alors qu'une personne manquait dans la salle laissant un siège vide, une atmosphère sérieuse et imposante flottaient dans la pièce où tout était plongé dans un noir des plus total. Les seuls lueurs de lumières étaient les bougies flottants dans les airs au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils portaient tous la célèbre robe de sorcier noir avec leur capuche qui recouvrait leur visage. Près de leur coeur, un blason tout en or était déposé sur chaque robe de sorcier. Sur le blason en or, un serpent blanc la gueule ouverte serpentait tout autour pour finir par montrer ses crocs acérés l'air dangereux.

\- Le livre a été repéré? Demanda une voix aigus montrant qu'elle était bien une femme.

\- Non, seul Drago sait où il se trouve. Il pourrait-être caché dans son ancien manoir comme il pourrait-être à Poudlard... Répondit l'homme à la peau légèrement plus clair.

\- Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes dans une impasse. Conclut une autre femme en soupirant – Et pour Hermione alors? On fait quoi?

\- Pour le moment, nous observons. De plus, je suis à peut prêt sûr que Valseth attaquera Hermione que lorsqu'elle aura accouché de son bébé. Il veut faire souffrir Drago au maximum et ne pourra pleinement le faire que lorsque l'enfant sera mit au monde, voir un peu plus grand.

Au ministère de la magie, Hermione, Ronald et Harry avaient parlés au chef des Aurors de la découverte intéressante d'Hermione qui pouvait bien être un bel indice pour la progression de la mission. Malheureusement pour eux, Robards paraissait suspicieux face à ses trois employés sur cette mission. Les mains jointent, ils les fixaient d'un regard ennuyé.

\- Je suis désolé mais ces preuves ne suffissent pas pour élargir l'enquête et positionner des Aurors sur les lieux. Dit Gawain.

\- Mais cet homme me connaissait, il m'a même avertit sur ces lieux. Il ne voulait pas que je sois là et je pense bien que c'est pour une raison. Il est rentré dans le manoir ensuite. Drago était à l'intérieur, je le sais! S'exclama Hermione prête à tout pour convaincre son chef.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir? Vous l'a t-il confirmé? Demanda son chef en levant un sourcil en signe de réponse.

\- Non... Finit Hermione la tête baissée, nettement consciente de ce fait.

\- Bien. Donc nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. Cette preuve ne vaut rien et je pense que...

Alors qu'il allait rajouter un commentaire à sa phrase, un hurlement à en donner la chair de poule à n'importe qui vint grincer les oreilles de tout les membres présents au ministère à l'heure actuelle. Les quatre sorciers présents se tournèrent rapidement vers la baie vitrée et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la scène horrifiante sous leurs yeux. Sans attendre, ils sortirent du bureau pour courir vers le centre du ministère. Touts les sorciers qui résidaient dans les bureaux pour leurs travails étaient à présents dehors, baguette en main avec, sur leur visage, un air horrifié devant la scène ensanglante qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Près de la statut symbolisant le ministère, des trentaines de corps féminines mortes étaient suspendus dans les airs. Elles avaient la gorge arrachées et le sang sec ou frais coulait en abondance sur leur corps mort. Leurs yeux étaient ouverts et exprimaient à eux seuls la terreur de la vie. Au-dessus des corps, un symbole pétrifiant bougeait dans le ciel. La mort y représentait. Un crâne fissuré dans touts les coins était dessiné. Un vieux serpent menaçant serpentait autour du crâne comme si il était prêt à attaquer tout ceux qui oserait lui prendre ce qu'il garde prêt de lui. Hermione fixait avec horreur la scène, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle était pétrifiée de la scène. Qui était celui qui était à l'origine de tout ceci? Qui était la nouvelle menace? Cette menace était grande. Beaucoup trop grande pour le monde magique et cette scène pouvait en montrer grand sur la puissance du nouveau mage noir.

\- Ce sont des moldues...! S'exclama le chef des Aurors toujours terrifié.

\- Vous pensez toujours que les preuves ne sont pas suffisantes? Demanda Hermione toujours captivée devant les corps ensanglantés à son chef.


	8. chapter 8

**Salut petit sorcier de Poudlard ! Je tenais** **à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes beaucoup à aimer l'intrigue et j'espère que cela continuera. Vos reviews m'aident à avancer dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture à tous !**

...

Depuis la scène horrifiante au ministère qui a fait apparaître aux yeux du monde des sorciers, la présence d'un nouveau danger, les sorciers étaient méfiants et le ministère ne les aidaient pas. Les quelques indices présents qu'ils avaient finis par trouver avaient finis par s'avouer inutile aux yeux du ministère. Suspectant le manoir des Lestrange comme étant le domicile du mage noir, plusieurs Aurors ont été placés sur les lieux pour décimer une quelconque once de présence. L'intérieur a même été infiltré et fouillé dans touts les recoins de chaque pièce, de chaque étage et de chaque placard mais rien. Aucune trace. C'était comme si le manoir n'avait jamais été pénétré depuis la mort des Lestrange. Hermione avait bouillonnée de rage devant le manoir vide aux côtés de son chef de travail ainsi que Harry qui conduisait les patrouilles et Ronald qui soutenait son amie d'une main réconfortante. Mécaniquement, Hermione s'était dirigée vers une porte qui l'avait intriguée. Plusieurs Aurors étaient déjà passés avant elle pour vérifier les lieux. Et comme dans tout le manoir, rien. Plus elle avait descendues les marches, plus elle avait eut l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé dans ces cachots. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle avait poussée la seconde porte et avait finit par pénétrer dans le lieu. Sur une poutre en face d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas louper, se trouvait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Hermione s'était approchée et avait remarqué que le sang avait beau être sec, il était quand même trop récent de quelques heures pour que cela soit de l'époque de la folle qui habitait le domicile. Quelqu'un avait bien résidé dans le manoir avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Le manoir avait été habité jusque dans les cachots et le sang qui abondait tout autour d'elle, juste devant ses yeux, en avait été la preuve même. Harry et Ron qui avaient suivis leur amie étaient juste derrière elle en la fixant toucher le sang sur la poutre pour ensuite baisser les yeux sur le sol où quelques gouttes étaient encrés dedans. Hermione leur avait annoncé ce qu'elle pensait, elle en avait même mit sa main à couper. Ses deux amis avaient été septiques devant la brune mais s'y étaient vite renoncés et avaient préférés appeler un spécialiste, un scientimage qui aurait pu prélever le sang pour, éventuellement, dire à qui appartenait le sang.

Par la suite, la manoir fut mit sur surveillance par plusieurs Aurors qui devaient surveiller le manoir ainsi que la forêt même si tout le monde savait que le mage noir et ses spires ne reviendraient plus jamais sur ces lieux. Plusieurs semaines avaient passées depuis l'infiltration dans l'ancien manoir Lestrange et toujours aucune nouvelle des prélèvements de sangs prissent par les scientimages. L'opération était difficile à cause de plusieurs sangs qui se mélangeaient entre eux puisque beaucoup de sorciers étaient passés dans les cachots bien avant le prisonnier prit par le nouveau mage noir. Hermione venait de finir son septième mois de grossesse pour entrer dans son huitième. Elle savait que dans moins de quelques semaines, son enfant serait dans ses bras. Son ventre s'arrondissait toujours autant et dans peu de temps, ne grossirait plus pour montrer que l'enfant allait toucher sa véritable taille. Hermione était enfin présente à Sainte-mangouste pour vérifier la santé de son enfant et d'elle-même ainsi que pour savoir la nature de son enfant. Elle avait beaucoup décalés ses nombreux rendez-vous à l'hôpital pendant des mois pour se concentrer suffisamment dans ses recherches sur le nouveaux mage noir, le nouveau groupuscule et Drago. Ginny et Narcissa avaient enfin put entraîner Hermione pour ses examens – non sans une certaine réticence de sa part.

\- J'aurai très bien pus y aller toute seule, Ginny... Soupira Hermione sur son siège de la salle d'attente.

\- Hermione, je te connais, si je n'étais pas venue avec toi tu aurais fais demi-tour simplement sous prétexte, pour ta conscience, que tu devais terminer ton boulot et que tu pouvais décaler le rendez-vous à un autre jour. Drago n'aimerait pas que tu néglige ta santé.

La rousse fixait sa meilleure amie droit dans les yeux en prononçant ses mots comme pour la percer au plus profond de son cur. Qu'elle se rende compte que son enfant était bien plus important que ses recherches. Elle aimait Drago, certes, mais cela n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'elle renonce à des visites aussi importantes à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Et c'est pour lui que je fais tout ça. Il est quelque part, sûrement en train de recevoir des tortures à n'en plus finir et c'est en pensant ça que je me dis que je ne dois pas abandonner.

\- On ne te demande pas d'abandonner, Hermione, mais de prendre soin de toi et de ton enfant. Tu ne sais même pas de quel sexe est ton enfant parce que tu ne veux pas aller aux visites. Tu crois que c'est comme ça que doit se comporter une mère? Demanda Ginny d'un ton accusateur.

\- Comment veux-tu que je sois heureuse de me comporter en mère alors que Drago est sûrement en train de vivre un enfer? Répondit Hermione en serrant ses points ensemble pour ne pas s'exclamer au nez de sa meilleure amie – De plus, mon bébé est en pleine forme et moi également.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. Madame Malefoy et Harry m'ont raconté ton comportement à la maison et tu ne manque pas une occasion de rester enfermer dans ta chambre pour travailler. Tu te bousille la santé en faisant ça! Penses à ton enfant!

Ginny était en colère, sa voix commençait à prendre quelques octaves et Hermione le sentait parfaitement sur sa peau. Elle était têtue, la cadette de la famille Weasley le savait mais elle savait également que monter sur ses grands chevaux n'allaient pas changer la manière de voir les choses à Hermione. La voir bousiller sa santé à elle et son enfant lui foutait les nerfs en rognes. La brune ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la graviter de la chose car elle ne voyait que par la mission de retrouver Drago. Ginny maudissait le blond et les mages noirs qui l'on enlevé du plus profond de ses tripes. En même temps que Drago, ils avaient enlevés Hermione avec eux. Celle-ci était toujours autant courageuse mais plus de la même façon, elle essayait de l'être à longueur de journée, comme une actrice qui jouait son rôle sauf que Hermione, son courage, elle le mettait en scène à longueur de temps. Elle ressemblait à une marionnette. Chaque jour était comme la précédente, rien ne changeait. Ginny savait les journées qu'elle faisait et c'était simplement de se lever, manger un peu de son petit déjeuner, aller au travaille – même les jours fériés, revenir à la maison tard le soir, retravailler, manger le dîner, travailler sur son bureau et aller se coucher à pas d'heure pour se relever tôt le matin et refaire la même journée que la journée d'avant. Cette routine se trimbalait sur Hermione depuis des mois et ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter sévèrement et énormément pour elle mais cette dernière n'écoutait personne et continuait sans rien dire. Hermione s'enfermait dans un cocon et n'arrivait plus à y sortir malgré qu'ils essayaient de la sortir avec force.

\- J'y pense. J'y pense tout le temps! Je me dis que cet enfant n'aura pas de père si je ne retrouve pas Drago. Je me dis que quand il grandira il me demandera pourquoi il n'a pas de père et pourquoi les autres en ont un. Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire à mon enfant?!

Hermione avait tant bien que mal, essayé de contenir sa colère et son angoisse qu'elle ressentaient depuis le début mais n'avait pas pu encore une fois la contenir. Ginny avait touchée une corde sensible, trop sensible pour qu'elle puisse continuer à ignorer ses amis. Elle avait explosée dans la salle d'attente, où, heureusement personne n'était présent étant les dernières à être arrivées en cette fin de matinée. Les larmes de Hermione se mirent à couler, à couler à flot comme la fois où elle avait apprit pour la disparition de son amour. Elle s'était trop bien retenue et Ginny le voyait à sentant ses épaules bouger aux rythme de ses sanglots. Hermione appelait à l'aide en se libérant de cette angoisse qu'elle engendrait toute seule depuis le début. Ginny passa sa main dans le dos de la brune et entreprit des mouvements circulaires qui se voulaient rassurantes auprès de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu n'auras pas à lui dire puisqu'on retrouvera Drago. Harry et Ron sont en train de tout mettre en uvre pour le retrouver. Répondit la rousse d'une voix douce pour la rassurer en continuant son mouvement rassurant – Regardes-moi.

La tête de Hermione se tourna vers la cadette des Weasley les larmes inondant ses joues rosies. Ginny enleva sa main de son dos pour venir prendre de ses deux mains celles d'Hermione en les serrant d'une force réconfortante.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes là, on est tous là pour toi alors arrêtes de te forcer à être forte. Drago t'a aimé pour ce que tu es. Une femme courageuse, intelligente, forte avec un caractère aussi docile que lui et je pense que te voir te détruire toi et la santé de son enfant pour lui serait quelque chose qu'il n'accepterait pas. Tu sais comme moi que Malefoy est une tête de mule et n'arriverait pas à dire ce qu'il pense vraiment à cause de sa stupide fierté mais qu'il le penserait aussi fort qu'il le pourrait pour te le faire comprendre. Alors pense aussi à lui et au bébé. Il est aussi une partie de Drago, c'est aussi son enfant donc tu as quand même une partie de lui en toi... Hermione, bats-toi! Bats-toi pour eux.

Les paroles de Ginny avaient attirée l'attention d'Hermione qui avait cessée de sangloter pour se calmer. Elle lui avait donnée une énergie, comme une révélation au fond d'elle. Hermione était prête à redevenir celle qu'elle était, elle se rendait compte que tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à maintenant c'est d'inquiéter tout le monde et elle n'aidait n'y les Aurors pour l'enquête, n'y Drago pour sa recherche. Ginny la regardait droit dans ses pupilles qui venaient de se transformer juste sous ses yeux. La rousse écarquilla ses yeux en voyant ce qui se passait devant elle. Les pupilles d'Hermione venaient de reprendre toutes les couleurs du courage et de fierté qu'elle avait toujours eux dans ses yeux. Son cur battait de contentement et de joie, elle venait de retrouver vraiment sa meilleure amie. La vraie Hermione Granger était de retour et son regard était déterminé. Elle était celle qu'elle avait toujours été depuis que Ginny la connaissait. Hermione lui afficha un sourire, le plus beau sourire que la rousse n'avait plus vus depuis longtemps. La brune arracha ses mains de celles de Ginny pour prendre celles de la rousse à son tour, comme un signe de remerciement.

\- Merci Ginny.

\- Miss Granger? Appela une voix de femme.

Les deux amies levèrent la tête vers la voix féminine qui venait d'arriver dans la salle d'attente. La secrétaire de Sainte-mangouste se présentait devant elle dans sa blouse blanche qui lui arrivait au-dessus de ses genoux. Ses cheveux attachés en chignon tenues d'une barre en fer où pendaient deux pompons de chaque côté donnant un air de coiffure chinoise. Sur le bras, posé sur sa poitrine, un support en bois avec un parchemin dessus et une plume dans l'autre main. Son visage était contracté lui donnant un aspect furieuse et autoritaire. On aurait dit que tout l'ennuyait et surtout d'aller chercher les patients dans la salle d'attente pour répéter à chaque fois les mêmes choses toute la journée.

\- Votre médicomage vous attend en salle de consultation au deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite. Reprit la secrétaire en partant tout de suite à la fin de son annonce.

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent et levèrent les sourcils d'un signe moqueur devant le comportement de la secrétaire qui n'était pas du tout professionnel aux yeux d'Hermione. Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et actionnaire le bouton du deuxième étage, là où elle devait se rendre. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, un bruit de sonnette annonça leur arrivé à l'étage. Des bruits de bébés naissant se faisaient entendre dans le long couloir blanc, des médicomages se trimballaient avec des chariots de nourriture pour le déjeuner, d'autre avec des parchemins pleins les mains qui pourraient en tomber sur le sol et d'autre qui étaient soit pressés, soit calme et qui se rendait de chambre en chambre. Elles suivirent l'indication de la secrétaire et se redirent à la troisième porte à droite. Sur celle-ci était marquée «Salle de consultation» sur une indication en or bien lustrée. Hermione frappa à la porte et attendit une réponse de son médicomage qui vint aussitôt à travers la porte. Ginny poussa la porte pour laisser apparaître une salle blanche jusqu'aux murs où des tableaux de femmes portant un bébé dans les bras donnaient un peu plus de couleur dans la pièce. Des étagèrent où des livres, des représentation d'enfants recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes en boule comme si ils étaient encore dans le ventre de leur mère, étaient posés sur les étagères.

Sur le côté, un bureau où plusieurs parchemins, encres, plumes et livres étaient impeccablement bien rangés. Au centre de la salle, un long fauteuil d'hôpital blanc servant pour les consultations des femmes enceintes. Près du fauteuil, un corps de femme rangeait ce dernier d'un coup de baguette pour laisser la place à la prochaine consultante dans son carnet de rendez-vous. Au sons de la porte en bois s'ouvrir dans un grincement, la médicomage se retourna vers son rendez-vous et quelle ne fût pas la surprise des deux anciennes Gryffondor en découvrant que le médicomage de Hermione n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson, une amie de Drago qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Rien n'avait changé sur l'ancienne Serpentard, elle était la même qu'après la guerre il y a bientôt deux ans. Ses cheveux ébènes n'avaient pas perdus un seul éclat ainsi que ses yeux bruns sombres qu'elle utilisaient quand elle fixait les élèves de Poudlard en montrant fièrement que sa maison était Serpentard. Ses trait de visage c'étaient, cependant, bien affinés pour laisser place à ceux d'une vraie femme. Pansy était à présent, une femme de presque vingt ans comme Hermione. Pansy offrit un long sourire daccueil aux deux filles qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps et qu'elle avait détestées durant tout ce temps.

\- Bonjour Granger, Weasley. Salua Pansy en s'approchant vers elles pour leur tendre la main.

\- Bonjour Parkinson. Répondirent finalement les deux en sortant de leur transe pour attraper la main de Pansy chacune leur tour.

\- Cela faisait longtemps. Continua l'ancienne Serpentard en dirigeait sa main vers le fauteuil pour indiquer à Hermione de s'y installer.

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre. Répondit Hermione en s'allongeant sur le long fauteuil.

\- Bientôt deux ans. Rajouta Ginny en s'asseyant pas loin des deux femmes sur une chaise que Pansy venait d'installer pour qu'elle soit à l'aise.

\- Oui. Comment vont Potter et Weasley gars?

\- Très bien, ils sont entrés au département de la justice magique en tant qu'Auror. Et toi alors? C'est ce que tu voulais faire? Demanda Hermione en signifiant la salle d'un mouvement de tête.

Pansy hocha la tête en prenant sa baguette entre les mains pour soulever le maillot d'Hermione et laisser apparaître son ventre arrondi.

\- Oui, je viens de finir mes études et une place venait de se libérer dans cette filière donc j'ai directement été postuler. J'ai été prise et cela fait maintenant, trois mois que j'y travaille.

\- Et ça te plais?

\- Énormément. Je fais aussi les accouchement aussi mais aujourd'hui, on m'a placé en salle de consultation. Pansy se dirigea vers son bureau et en prit un parchemin et retourna aussitôt vers sa patiente – Donc, tu es venue pour savoir le sexe de ton enfant et aussi pour une consultation de santé, c'est bien ça? Lit-elle en reposant son parchemin sur une petite table basse près du lit d'Hermione.

\- Oui. Confirma la brune.

\- D'accord, alors commençons par la vérification de ta santé et celle de ton bébé.

Pansy s'approcha d'Hermione et lui retroussa sa manche pour pouvoir en visuelle une veine pour faire une prise de sang qu'elle ferait analyser. La pékinoise prit sa baguette ainsi qu'une sorte de petit tube en verre. Elle approcha sa baguette de la veine pour l'enlever quelques instants plus tard. Au bout de sa baguette, un long filet de sang sortit de sa veine. Elle le glissa dans le tube, le referma. Elle le posa sur la table basse près de son parchemin de rendez-vous et prit un autre tube en verre. Cette fois, Pansy dirigea sa baguette vers le ventre pour exécuter la même opération que sur son bras mais cette fois, la prise de sang était pour son enfant. Une fois qu'elle eut les deux tubes de sang en main, elle sourit à Hermione pour la rassurer.

\- Je vais les donner à un autre médicomage qui s'occupe des prises de sang. Je reviens.

L'ancienne Serpentard sortit de la salle et disparut en laissant un silence. Les deux anciennes Gryffondor se regardèrent. Elles étaient étonnées, étonnées du comportement amical de Pansy, ancienne élève de la maison Serpentard et sang-pur, envers celles qu'elle détestaient le plus.

\- Parkinson a bien changé. Conclut Ginny dans un petit rire amusé en regardant sa meilleure amie qui se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation d'un sourire – Tu crois qu'elle est au courant pour Malefoy? Finit-elle en se tripotant les doigts nerveusement savant que pour Hermione, c'était un sujet sensible.

La sorcière soupira en s'installant encore un peu plus sur le fauteuil, regardant le plafond blanc qui lui semblait tellement intéressant plutôt que de regarder sa meilleure amie.

\- Tout le monde est au courant donc je pense que oui...

\- Et pour l'enfant?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione secoua ses épaules en signe d'ignorance la main sur son ventre où grandissait son bébé. Pansy était la fille la plus proche de Drago puisqu'ils se connaissent depuis leur enfance ainsi qu'avec Blaise. Drago avait parlée de sa relation avec la Gryffondor à seulement ses deux amis les plus proche qui était la pékinoise et le brun. Il était donc sûrement normal qu'elle sache que cet enfant était de Drago à moins que Pansy la prenne pour une fille qui a tromper son ami. Ses pensées furent coupées court en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau dans un nouveau grincement de bois. Hermione releva la tête et remarqua Pansy qui revint, non pas avec les tubes en verres mais un parchemin. La femme marcha jusqu'à sa patiente et se présenta devant elle, baguette toujours en main.

\- J'ai les résultat et je peux dire que tout est normal. Pour toi et l'enfant. Le bébé est en bonne santé et sa croissance se fait normalement sans problème. Tu arrives à terme.

Hermione souffla de soulagement ainsi que Ginny qui posa sa main sur sa poitrine signifiant qu'elle était maintenant rassurée.

\- Dans peu de temps, des contractions arriveront mais il ne faudra pas que tu paniques, allonges-toi et souffle calmement. As-tu pris un congé maternité ou tu travailles encore Granger? Demanda Pansy en notant des informations sur son parchemin.

\- Je travaille encore... Annonça Hermione d'une voix basse savant que ça n'allait pas plaire à son médicomage.

Pansy leva un sourcil vers elle, le regard sévère comme celui qu'elle utilisait après Blaise et Drago quand elle voulait les gronder. Depuis qu'elle les connaît, Hermione avait remarquée que Pansy avait beau être une Serpentard antipathique, orgueilleuse, narcissique et égocentrique, elle avait toujours prit soin des deux hommes comme une mère remplaçante à Poudlard. Drago lui avait raconté une fois qu'au début, Blaise et lui s'occupait de Pansy mais au fil des années en grandissant, elle avait prit plus de caractère et surplombait les deux hommes en essayant de les remettre dans le droit chemin à chaque bêtise de Serpentard.

\- Tu veux tuer ta santé et celle de ton enfant? Demanda Pansy les mains sur les hanches avec son regard plein de noirceur.

\- Je préfère travailler sur l'enquête qui nous a été confiée. Si je prends un arrêt maintenant, je prendrais beaucoup de retard.

\- L'enquête qui t'a été confiée concerne les mages noirs qui ont attaqués le ministère et enlevés Drago j'imagine... Soupira la noir en tirant un tabouret en bois devant son fauteuil de consultation pour venir s'y asseoir.

Hermione secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. Pansy avait la tête entre ses mains, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à sa patiente qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Elle était partagé entre le fait de lui dire de prendre un arrêt pour son bébé et laisser son dossier de côté ce qui veut dire que cela mettrait encore plus à retrouver son ami d'enfance Drago mais Pansy était égoïste, depuis toujours elle l'était, c'était un comportement normal chez un Serpentard et un Sang-pur, d'autant qu'on lui avait toujours apprit à penser pour elle au début. La noir voulait retrouver le blond et pour cela, elle serait tenté de dire à Hermione de continuer l'enquête mais cela mettrait obligatoirement le bébé en danger. Elle avait un métier et ce dernier lui demandait de penser toujours à ses patients en premier. Pansy releva la tête et fixa Hermione.

\- Drago est mon ami le plus cher, tu le sais et je suis comme toi, je ferai tout pour le retrouver. Je comprends tes sentiments mais ton enfant doit passer en premier, il est à peine né que tu serais prête à le laisser de côté. Tu vas bientôt être mère Granger, pense toujours à ton enfant avant tout le reste. C'est ce que font toutes mères. Confia le médicomage de Hermione avec un ton professionnel.

Pansy se releva de son tabouret et s'approcha du ventre arrondi et nu d'Hermione avec sa baguette prête à la placer dessus. Devant le silence d'Hermione, qui avait maintenant de regard dans le vague vers le plafond, Pansy s'exclama une dernière fois;

\- Tu as compris?

\- Oui, je vais me mettre en arrêt... Céda la brune en sortant de ses rêveries sur le plafond pour regarder les agissements de son médicomage sur son bébé.

\- Bien, maintenant regardons ton bébé. Reprit Pansy.

La noir tourna sa baguette d'un mouvement circulaire et délicat sur le ventre d'Hermione qui frissonna au contacte de la baguette froide de l'ancienne Serpentard. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle répéta le même geste puis finit par s'arrêter et appuyer doucement sur le ventre de la brune pour en sortir un filet de magie argenté qui ressemblait à une pensée en bocal. La baguette en l'air, le filet se détacha pour flotter au-dessus du bébé dans le ventre. Le filet argenté se transforma en sorte de lacrima où une forme se construisit au centre de la lacrima argenté. Un bébé recroquevillé se présenta devant les trois femmes présentes. Hermione était en pleine émotion en concluant que le bébé qui venait d'apparaître n'était autre que son propre bébé qui avait grandi et s'était développé dans son ventre. La main sur la bouche, la brune retenait difficilement ses larmes de bonheur, elle ressentait cette joie maternelle que ressentait toutes mères en voyant pour la première fois son propre enfant. Hermione souhaitait qu'à ce moment-là, au plus profond d'elle que l'homme qu'elle aimait soit là, près d'elle, en train de lui tenir la main et exagérant en disant qu'il avait tenu tout ses traits de la famille Malefoy. Elle aurait voulue l'entendre se venter de la perfection que son bébé allait être car il avait du sang de Malefoy dans les veines. Hermione aurait aimée voir cette scène. Elle aurait même donnés touts l'or du monde simplement pur vivre ce moment qui lui semblait tellement magique dans son esprit. Dans la lacrima, on pouvait voir le bébé gigoter légèrement et ce que Hermione trouvait le plus fascinant, c'était qu'elle sentait dans son ventre les mouvements de son bébé lorsqu'elle le regardait dans la lacrima. C'était une sensation qu'elle adorait et qu'elle pourrait pleurer tellement la joie la submergeait simplement en voyant cette scène.

\- C'est ton enfant Granger. Dit Pansy en faisant sortir Hermione de sa contemplation de son sang et celui de Drago – Tu veux savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon?

\- Oui... Sourit Hermione.

Pansy fixa le bébé avec insistance et finit par décrocher ses yeux de l'enfant dans la lacrima pour tourner vers Hermione.

\- Bravo Hermione, tu es la maman d'un petit garçon. Félicita la noir en lui affichant son plus grand sourire qu'elle ne lui est jamais offert.

La brune répondit à son sourire à cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Un garçon. Hermione savait que Drago voulait un garçon, il voulait continuer la famille des Malefoy et avait voulu en garçon comme enfant même si il lui avait aussi avoué que si elle avait une fille ça ne serait pas grave. La joie de Hermione se remplissait un peu plus dans son corps, se transformant comme une adrénaline en elle. L'ancienne Gryffondor n'espérait qu'une chose, que ce petit garçon, son enfant, gagne le physique de son père ainsi que leur intelligence à touts les deux. Elle espérait qu'il soit un Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur comme Drago mais qu'il est quand même une petite partie d'elle au fond de lui.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il aura le physique de Drago. Il sera aussi blond que lui, il n'y a pas de doute. Il aura aussi votre intelligence et votre caractère en faire incendier une maison. Rigola Pansy en regardant le bébé de son meilleur ami qui lui manquait terriblement. Elle se tourna vers Hermione – Drago sera bientôt parmi nous, tu peux me faire confiance, Hermione.

Le manoir des Malefoy a été inhabité et abandonné après la guerre par raison de sécurité. Étant utilisé autre fois par Voldemort, le ministère à décidé d'interdire à tout Malefoy ainsi qu'à autre sorcier de ne jamais approché le manoir. Il fut donc considéré comme un manoir interdit. Plus personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer, même les membres de la famille Malefoy. Personne. Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, quelqu'un avait réussi à y pénétrer et prendre possession des lieux. Valseth avait réussi à y résider et se faire maître des lieux comme autrefois Voldemort l'avait prit pour faire payer à la famille Mafeloy. Suivis de ses partisans, Valseth entra dans l'ancien domaine des blonds, la tête haute marchant fièrement avec assurance sur ses sorciers qu'il dominait d'un coup de baguette. Un peu derrière lui, son bras-droit conduisait les troupes et derrière eux, deux hommes tenaient Drago qui était complètement épuisé à en s'écraser sur le sol. Les deux mages noirs le retinrent par ses deux bras en le remontant violemment à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'évanouir. Son corps entier était couvert de plaies ouvertes ainsi que du sang qui dégoulinait un peu partout sur lui. Les tortures qu'on lui infligeaient n'était aucunement humain. Des doloris à n'en plus finir, des coups de poignards un peu partout sur le corps qu'ils s'amusaient à enfoncer dans les plaies déjà faites pour les ouvrir un peu plus ainsi que des coups de fouet, des coups de poings, de pieds violents qui pourrait lui en faire casser des os mais à chaque fois, ils faisaient attention de ne pas lui briser quelque chose pour encore plus continuer à le voir souffrir. Les mages noirs faisaient tout pour le garder en vie et s'en prendre un grand plaisir de le voir crier de rage et souffrir. Ils lui donnaient deux repas par jour, le tenant en vie un minimum. De plus, Valseth avait besoin de lui, il était donc normal qu'il le garde en vie. Sans Drago, jamais il n'atteindrait le pouvoir et Valseth le savait. Drago grogna, à moitié assommé mais conscient, en voyant qu'il entrait dans son ancienne demeure qui lui rappelait multiples souvenirs. La nouvelle menace se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la grande salle de la demeure qui était, autrefois, le salon. Deux mages noirs lui ouvrirent la porte à son passage.

Un grand trône comme celui dans le manoir Lestrange, était positionné dans le fond du salon, attendant déjà son propriétaire qui alla s'y installer avec une allure royale. Valseth se retourna devant le fauteuil, plaçant sa cape de sorcier convenablement entre son trône et lui-même pour ensuite s'asseoir. Ses adeptes de la magie noir tous cachés par leur capuches, se dispersèrent sur les deux côté du fauteuil en hauteur ainsi que tout le long de la salle laissant une impression de salle de trône royale. Les deux sorciers qui retenaient Drago le firent approcher devant leur Seigneur d'un mouvement de sa main crochue et finirent par le balancer aux pieds du trône presque allongé devant lui. Drago ne supportait pas de ressentir cette sorte de soumission envers ce sale serpent mais il manquait cruellement d'énergie et ne pouvait dessablement pas se relever sur ses jambes blanches bien abîmées qui n'avait pas été utilisées depuis son enlèvement dans la prison du ministère. Valseth descendit ses yeux sur le blond pour l'observer d'un air méprisant et hontain pour ensuite lâcher un rictus jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, amusé de voir le sang-pur, autrefois fière, ramper devant lui à cause de la faiblesse de son corps.

\- Vous les sangs-pur, vous croyez être le centre du monde des sorciers mais en réalité vous êtes tellement faible. Ça me chagrine le cur d'avoir fait perdre des litres de ton si précieux sang que tu affectionne tant. Je crois bien que pour un sorcier de ce rang, se faire prendre son manoir pour en élire domicile, est une insulte pour la famille tout entière... Les Malefoy se sont fait prendre deux fois leur manoir, comme c'est pathétique.

Drago le regardait d'un air méprisable, son dernier étincelle dans ses yeux montrait tout simplement que la haine et le dégoût pour le nouveau Seigneur était vraisemblablement les sentiments du dernier Malefoy. Son visage n'était pas entièrement levé mais l'homme sur le trône voyait son étincelle et reprit;

\- Tu ressemble à ton père, lui aussi avait ce même regard vicieux et fière qu'il gardait n'importe quand. Il me répugne. Trancha Valseth de sa voix glaciale.

Il leva sa main qui tenait sa baguette et la dirigea sur le corps faible de Drago.

\- Endoloris! S'écria le sorcier alors que son prisonnier commençait à se tordre de douleur.

Un sentiment de plaisir l'envahissait. Le Seigneur Valseth adorait torturer ses prisonniers, les entendre hurler, le supplier... Tout ceci le réjouissait, à lui en donner des frissons sur sa peau pâle. Au bout d'un moment, il relâcha son sort sur le blond et soupira de plaisir comme si il venait de lâcher ses nerfs maintenant calme. Ses coudes se reposèrent sur les accoudoirs en or.

\- L'enfer dû à la trahison de ta misérable famille sera bientôt finie et à ce moment-là, tu regrettera de ne pas m'avoir dit où se trouvait le livre. Cracha Valseth entre ses dents acérées couvertes encore du sang de ses victimes.

...

 **La lecture vous a plus ? Je l'espère énormément. Dites le moi en review si vous avez des conseils ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui pourrait m'aider à avancer pour que "Remember Past" voud plaise d'avantage. Bisous à vous mes sorciers !**


End file.
